Dark and Light
by celticginger
Summary: David can't help but be drawn by the unusual girl they met on the boardwalk one night. He can't shake the feeling that he's met her before. One thing is for sure, the boys have certainly met their match.
1. Chapter 1: Anwyn

FYI info before the story begins…

Hello everyone! The inspiration behind my main character stems from my favorite cartoon series, Avatar the Last Air bender (ATLA). Anwyn (pronounced An (a long A) wyn (win), is the main character. The only thing I'm taking from ATLA is the elemental bending abilities (sub-elements/ the Avatar state) and the ability to go in/out of the spirit world. Anwyn has a very stubborn, sarcastic, and strong headed personality. Also, it's important to understand that Anwyn is a spirit inhabiting a human body. Therefore, she is immortal. Anwyn can get hurt but she can't die. Her body is that of an 18 year old but her spirit is almost 1200 years old. Anwyn is 5'6, slender, has long wavy dark red hair that goes to the middle of her back, pale skin, and piercing dark green eyes. In other words, she is as beautiful as she is dangerous. Also note that the only characters that exist from The Lost Boys are the lost boys themselves, plus Laddie. All the other characters do not exist and the movie plot never happened in my story. This is a completely original story line.

On a side note, I have read a lot of fanfiction that normally include an original female character that David falls in love with. Most of these female characters share common personality traits. Mainly characters that come from troubled pasts. They more often than not display an "I need someone to rescue me" type persona. I thought it would be fun to introduce a character that is the exact opposite of those ladies; a character that challenges David. Anwyn is certainly a force to be reckoned with. She possesses so much power and can certainly hold her own in any situation. I think the theme in this story is that David and the boys need more saving then Anwyn does. David and the boys are used to being the most powerful beings in Santa Carla. Nobody has ever challenged them due to their monstrous nature; especially David's…at least not until they meet Anwyn*.

On with the show!

 **Chapter 1: Anwyn**

This evening was just like any other in the city of Santa Carla. The sun slowly began to set in the distance. The beach began to clear and the board walk, which was a short distance away, began to fill with the crowd of beach goers. As the last person left the beach, a small slit of light began to appear over the sands. Glowing dim at first, the slit slowly began to open. As the light began to expand, it started to expose the face of a young woman. Her pale skin and dark green eyes started to peek out. Seconds later, her full face appeared. She glanced around looking to see if she was alone. After a quick glance, she determined that it was safe to emerge. A woman, 18 years of age (at least physically anyway) stepped out onto the beach. Her name was Anwyn. Avatar Anwyn the ancient spirits used to call her. Now she just goes by Anwyn. Mainly living within the spirit world, Anwyn did love to adventure into the human world. She longed for company and she always favored humans. Their silly notions; their very way of life intrigued and amused her. Just a short distance away was a sign with an arrow pointing. " _Santa Carla_ ". " _Hmm….never been to this place before_ ", Anwyn thought to herself. " _Well, this place is just as good as any I suppose. At least it has a beach_ ". Anwyn stepped out of the light carrying her staff and a shoulder bag. She stepped onto a secluded spot on the beach. " _Pheww….don't think anyone saw me_ ". Bouncing from the spirit to the human world is something Anwyn did quite often. Even so, she never wanted to be spotted. It was safe for her to travel to and from both realms but not so much for humans. It would cause an upset in the balance if a human entered the spirit world. Plus, it was never safe opening the portal for very long. For every good spirit, there was a dark one. Anwyn knew all too well the kind of chaos that would ensue if even one of those dark spirits escaped into the human world. Knowing this, Anwyn always tried to come out in a secluded area and as quickly as possible.

Anwyn stood for a few moments admiring the surroundings. The sun was at least an hour from setting. The waves of the ocean crashed against the beach. In the distance, Anwyn could hear the seagulls crying. Laying her staff down, Anwyn opened her bag and pulled out a blanket. Setting it down on the sand, Anwyn laid down to soak up the remaining light. " _It's a bit warm out her_. _Good thing I dressed for the warm weather_ ". Dressed in the lightest clothing she could find, Anwyn wore a "tube top" like wrap that covered the whole of her chest. A thin strap connected from the top of her left breast, went around her neck and connected at the top of the right. It came down just below her breast, leaving her stomach exposed. She wore a skirt that sat at the hips. It reached down just to the top of her knees. Closing her eyes, Anwyn entered a state of relaxation. The sounds, the smells…..her senses were overloaded with a sense of calm.

Darkness fell rather quickly. The hour seemed to fly by as Anwyn enjoyed the seclusion of the beach. Opening her eyes, she noticed that the sun had gone and day had turned to night. Anwyn got up, brushed the sand off her skirt and packed up her blanket. "Guess I'll follow that sign and see what else is around", Anwyn mumbled to herself. Following the direction of the sign, Anwyn soon came to a bustling pier. There were people…..lots of people. A small smile crept across Anwyn's face. Hopping over the railing that divided the broad walk and the sand, Anwyn soon was lost in a sea of faces.

Everyone was out and about this evening. The carnival rides were spinning and in the distance, Anwyn could hear music. Young and old alike were walking around, amercing themselves into the active scene that lay before them. Children were running everywhere, as if they had never had a day of parental discipline. As Anwyn walked around a bend, three children darted beside her, causing Anwyn to go flying into the side of a tall biker looking guy next to her."Ummpphh", escaped Anwyn's lips as she crashed into the guy. Turning around to see what hit him, he glared at Anwyn, obviously annoyed.

"Sorry about that. Kids weren't looking at where they were going", Anwyn said while rubbing her side. As she attempted to walk off, the biker reached out and grabbed Anwyn's arm.

"Well look here boys. See…all the hot women just come to me", he said with a sneer on his face. The guys that were standing fairly close to him just howled with laughter.

"What should we do with her Seth?" shouted one of the guys. Staring at the biker's hand firmly grasped on Anwyn's arm, an amused look started creeping across her face.

"I'm feeling particularly generous tonight. Drop my arm or lose yours, your choice". Shocked that she dared to speak to him like that, Seth clinched her arm even harder.

"What did you say to me…. _little girl_? You don't want to mess with me….I'm dangerous", he said with an evil grin on his face. Anwyn's face grew cold.

"So am I". Without warning, Anwyn placed her hand over Seth's. With no effort, she generated an immense amount of heat, burning Seth's hand.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" Before he could reach out and grab her again, Anwyn placed her left leg forward while pushing both her hands out in front of her. The amount of air that generated blasted Seth against the wall, almost knocking him out. The rest of the guys stared at her, stunned. As Seth began to process what just happened, he shouted at his gang, "Get her"! Anwyn, not wanting to risk any innocent bystanders getting hurt, took off running down the board walk.

 _Meanwhile…walking towards the part of the boardwalk Anwyn was heading….._

"What's the plan tonight, David?" Marko asked as the boys were dismounting their bikes.

"The usual….let's feed then go have some fun", David said with a mischievous grin on his face. As the boys started to walk, a loud commotion captured their attention. David looked over his shoulder. His eyes locked on the girl that was running and the biker's that were in hot pursuit behind her.

"Looks like she bit off more than she could chew", Paul said with a grin on his face. Ignoring his comment, David continued to stare the girl down.

"Should we go help?" Dwayne asked.

"Let's at least go see what happens", David said out of curiosity. The biker gang was close behind her. Weaving and dodging through the crowd, Anwyn made good use of her air bending. Avoid and evade was always a good trick. Leaping over people, sailing past them like a leaf in the wind, and sliding underneath the watching spectators were simple parlor tricks to an air bender…especially the avatar. On the side, David and the boys were staying close behind watching Anwyn as she made her way through the crowd effortlessly. " _Damn….she's good_ ", David said to himself. " _The way she weaves in and out between people…..it's almost like she's not even human_ ". David had no idea how right he was. Anwyn lead the biker gang to a secluded area of the boardwalk. The crowd had disappeared.

" _Perfect_ ", Anwyn thought. " _No innocent people can get hurt here_ ". David and the boys made it to the top of a nearby roof to get a better look at the fight.

"Ok, she's surrounded and there's no way she's going to win this fight. Time to step in?" Marko asked with slight concern in his voice. David didn't respond to Marko's question right away. He was too fixated on Anwyn. David eventually snapped out of his daze,

"Give it a minute. I want to see what she does. If she gets overwhelmed, I guess we can be generous enough to step in and help out".

"Looks like you're all out of tricks little girl", Seth said. Anwyn looked around to see that she was indeed surrounded by all five bikers at this point.

"Not quite", Anwyn said in a fiendish manner. Anwyn enjoyed bending all the elements but when she wanted to intimidate, fire was always her weapon of choice. Raising her right palm to the sky, a flame appeared. The gang took a step back from her.

"What the hell? How are you…..", but Seth didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Anwyn shot both of her arms out to her side, palms facing out. Without warning, a ring of fire shot out towards the gang. David and the boy's eyes widened when the flame appeared.

"How the hell did she do that?", Paul said in a stunned voice. A small smile crept across David's face. He had never been so intrigued by one person. Mostly when David looked at anyone, he saw dinner. Emotional attachments weren't David's thing but with this girl….oh with this girl, he couldn't help being intrigued. The ring fanned out in an impressive display of power. Seth and his gang flew back and were knocked to the ground. Regaining composer, Seth got up and glared at Anwyn who was still in a fighting stance.

"Run"! Seth shouted to his boys. Glaring back at Anwyn, Seth locked eyes with her. "This isn't over with girl", he said as he turned and ran off with the others.

"Looks like it's over to me", Anwyn shouted in response. "Losers", she muttered to herself. Distinguishing the flames and regaining composure, Anwyn walked over to where she dropped her bag and staff. Bending down to pick them up, Anwyn heard sounds coming from the nearby roof. Looking up, Anwyn saw three boys, whooping and hollering as they slide down, landing on the ground near her.

"Holy shit…how the hell you did that"?

"That was fucking crazy"!

"How did you not burn yourself"? Questions were flying at Anwyn left and right. Before she knew it, Anwyn was surrounded by the three boys who were making such a commotion over what they witnessed.

"I wasn't aware I had an audience", Anwyn chuckled. "Glad I could amuse you boys. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way".

"You have to go already?" the long curly haired boy asked. "We didn't get to introduce ourselves".

"Yeah stay for a minute", exclaimed the tall long haired blonde.

"Sorry boys, I really have to go". Anwyn turned around and started walking away.

"But we didn't get your name". Recognizing a new voice, Anwyn stopped and turned. Starting back was a fourth boy. He stood there and glared at her, his ice blue eyes locked onto her green ones. He had short platinum blond hair, cut in a classic punk rocker style. He was dressed all in black and stood a couple of inches taller than Anwyn. Staring at him out of curiosity, Anwyn hated to admit it, but she found him very attractive and eerily familiar. Anwyn simply flashed them a smile.

"Nice to meet you guys", was her only response as she continued to walk away. Realizing that she wasn't going to reveal her name, David just stood there and smiled at her.

"We'll see you around then", David shouted back. And with that, Anwyn disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Reflections

After Anwyn had left, David and the boys pressed on with their night. Breaking off singularly, they began to hunt down their next prey. Dwayne went off in the direction of the music playing in the distance. Coming up to a concert that had been playing endlessly, he singled out a slim blonde haired girl dancing to the music off in the corner. Sectioning her off from the crowd, Dwayne began talking to her. After a few shared laughs, Dwayne led her away from the crowd. Dinner was served. Marko and Paul had similar success in obtaining dinner. Marko chatted up a short long haired brunette. Through her body language, one could tell she was into Marko. As the conversation progressed, she decided to call her friend over to meet Marko. Seeing a two for one deal, Marko scanned the crowed for his brothers. Spotting Paul off in the distance, Marko called for Paul to come over. The four seemed to click. Eventually, they paired off into two's and went different directions. Their meals had been secured.

David walked down the board walk heading towards the beach. As hungry as he was, David didn't make any sort of effort to obtain his next victim. In fact, food was the last thing on his mind. David came to the railing which separated the pier from the ocean. Looking out at the water, the image of Anwyn kept flashing in his head. In reality, she shouldn't be anything special. After all, David was surrounded by girls all the time. Hundreds of them flocked to the pier every night. What made this one any different? Her power? Her cockiness? Her bravery? Perhaps all of the above. The fact remained that David had never encountered anyone like her before and yet at the same time, she seemed familiar somehow. David was quit certain he had never met her before but there was something familiar…something he couldn't quit put his finger on. Her sheer beauty alone made Anwyn stand out from the crowd. Combine with all he had witnessed and she was definitely someone that David wasn't going to forget anytime soon. " _I need to find her again. If anything, just to get her name_ ", David thought to himself as he stared blankly at the crashing waves. David was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the others coming up behind him.

"David, what are you doing?" Paul asked has he slammed his hand down on David's shoulder. So distracted by his thoughts, David jumped on impact.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry man, just trying to get your attention. Why are you so jumpy? Gone soft on us, have you", Paul teased.

"No", David sneered. "Just thinking".

"About….?" Marko questioned.

"Nothing. You guys done feeding?" David asked, not even looking in their direction.

"Yeah, we're good", Dwayne commented.

"Let's head home then".

"Wait, you're not eating?" Marko said out of shock.

"No, I'm not hungry", was all David said before mounting his bike and kicking the engine to life. The boys didn't take the conversation further. They could tell something was on David's mind and they thought it'd be best to leave it alone. David was never one to share his feelings and only pressing the matter would piss him off. The boys were smart enough let it go. Mounting their bikes, they also kicked their engines to life. Without another word spoken, they all sped down the pier, heading towards their home.

Anwyn eventually made her way to a secluded part of the beach. The sun was going to rise soon and she was exhausted. Ensuring that she was alone, Anwyn opened the portal and stepped inside. Making her way through a wooded area of the spirit world, Anwyn came to a clearing. " _Ah, home sweet home_ ", she mumbled to herself. There in the middle of a clearing stood a tall tree. Its branches seemed to reach out for miles. Centered in the middle of the tree was a house. The outside was made of wood and glass windows were on all sides. On the inside, all the amenities that would make a human comfortable were contained within its walls. Anwyn air bended up to the front door and entered her home. Dropping her bag and staff at the door, she made her way to the bedroom. Flopping down on her bed, Anwyn had a moment to reflect on the day. In truth, Anwyn had been visiting the human world for centuries. Although she met very interesting people, none really stuck in her memory nor did they capture her attention for more than a few minutes. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, Anwyn couldn't get David's icy stare out of her mind. " _He seems so familiar to me. I couldn't have met him before though. I've never been to Santa Carla before. Maybe he was somewhere else before….I don't know_ "! Truth be told, all the boys really intrigued her. " _They're not like any human's I've ever met. I don't know….something….something felt different about them. I can't quit put my finger on it. There's something off with their auras. Oh Anwyn, quit thinking about it. You're going to drive yourself crazy_ ". Shaking her head at the very notion that these humans could occupy space in her mind, Anwyn got ready for bed. Jumping in the shower, Anwyn took a moment to feel the water hitting her skin. The tension of the day seemed to dissipate as her body became engulfed in water. Drying herself off, Anwyn rummaged through her dresser for something to wear. Anwyn didn't really own a lot. Needless to say, her clothing was limited. Scrounging through her meager belongings, Anwyn did manage to find a long shirt. Deeming it good enough to sleep in, Anwyn washed her face, brushed her teeth and lay in bed. Lying there, Anwyn thoughts began to shift towards the weird boys she met earlier. Closing her eyes, one-by-one images of the boys began to appear in her mind. The tall dark haired and blonde haired one was off in the distance, play fighting with each other. The smaller curly haired one sat on the side, watching his brothers fighting. Then David appeared before her; his icy cold blue eyes staring into hers. " _Why am I thinking about you_ ", Anwyn screamed in her mind as the image of David bounced around her memory. Exhausted physically and mentally, sleep soon found Anwyn. She faded into slumber….the image of David was the last thing on her mind until it faded away into darkness.

 _….Meanwhile at the cave….._

As the day started to devour the night, David felt rather unsettled. Not being able to get that mystery girl out of his head, he stood outside and watched the waves crashing on the rocks below. Lighting a cigarette, David tried to calm his thoughts. From behind, David could hear footsteps. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, David turned around to see his brother standing next to him.

"The sun is rising soon. What are you doing out here"? Dwayne stared at David for a moment, doing his best to read his brother's face.

"Honestly? Honestly, I'm thinking about that girl we ran into earlier". David wasn't one for sharing his feelings. Having to admit that to Dwayne was hard.

"She was rather interesting, wasn't she? At first I thought she was just another potential meal for us. Then again, after what we saw…..I'm thinking she wouldn't be such easy prey. I still haven't made sense of what I saw back there. She can't be human, that's for sure". Dwayne kept staring at the water. A small smile formed across his face. "She was rather beautiful though".

"I thought she was a meal too. After she started manipulating the air around her and creating fire from nowhere…I mean how the hell did she do that?! She can't be human. But if she isn't…..then what is she? Who is she"? David's mind was flying in several directions at once. It was not like him to get so worked up over anyone. But when David locked eyes with that girl, it's as if the whole world stopped around him. No one else existed, no one else matter. He couldn't argue with his brother's comment though. That girl was gorgeous. Her long wavy red hair cascaded down her back like a fiery waterfall. Her pale skin bounced against the moon light, giving off an iridescent glow. Her green eyes…..shit she could use those things as weapons! They could stare straight through you. "It's weird because it seems like I've met that girl before. She just seems so familiar to me and I don't have a clue why".

"I don't know man. Maybe we'll get lucky and run into her again tonight. For now brother, let's go to bed. The sun is beginning to rise". With that, Dwayne relieved himself as company and headed back into the cave. Putting his cigarette out, David followed his brother's lead. As David began to settle into the rafters, the last thoughts that entered his mind were of the mystery girl. " _I hope I can find you tonight_ ", David said to himself as he drifted off into day time slumber.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble on the Beach

**Chapter 3: Trouble on the Beach**

As the night turned into day, Anwyn awoke. Fluttering her eyes open, she looked around the room. Feeling rested over the previous night's adventure, she stretched her hands to the sky and slowly began rising out of bed. Walking over to the hanging mirror, she stared at her reflections. "I look like a mess", she giggled to herself while reaching for her brush. Brushing out her long red hair, Anwyn made herself look more presentable. Reaching into the dresser drawer, Anwyn contemplated to herself, " _What to wear today_. _Damn! I hate my options being so limited_ ". Rummaging through, Anwyn pulled out a green leather corset looking top with cap sleeves. She paired it with tan leggings and a pair of brown knee high boots. " _Hmm….it's missing something_ ", Anwyn thought to herself as she looked in the mirror. " _My necklace_ "! Anwyn reached in her jewelry box and pulled out her necklace. It was a simple piece of ribbon that fastened in the back. Attached in the front was a small round amulet with a carving on it. Anwyn was never able to figure out what the carving meant. Hell, she didn't have a clue where she got it from. Still, Anwyn always had a strange connection to it though. After placing it around her neck, Anwyn looked in the mirror once more. The corset top, leggings and boots hugged her slender and fit body, almost as if it was painted on her " _Ehh….this will do I guess. At least it matches…..well I guess it matches anyway_ ", she chuckled to herself. Making her way towards the front door, Anwyn picked up her bag, grabbed her staff and closed the door. Launching herself off the branch, Anwyn glided down towards the ground. Excited for the day's adventure, Anwyn contemplated on where to go next. Anywhere was a possibility for Anwyn and yet, for some reason her thoughts steered towards Santa Carla. Anwyn didn't normally visit the same place twice, at least not every often. However, the thought of those boys kept drifting back until the only image Anwyn could see was David's face. Deciding to not bother fighting her instincts on this one, Anwyn landed on the ground, opened a portal and stepped through.

As day turned into night, David and the boys began to stir. Just as the sun disappeared over the horizon, their eyes opened simultaneously. Screeching and stretching, one-by-one they leapt from the rafters onto the ground below. Scanning the room David was looking for the unspoken fifth member of their group, a little boy by the name of Laddie. Laddie was the youngest of the group. Only around 8 or 9 years old, Laddie was discovered sleeping on a couch on night. David and the gang decided to let him stay…but with a price. David turned Laddie into a half vampire. Due to his young age, David decided that he was too young to become a full vampire. Laddie normally joined his "brothers' when they went to the board walk, but he never participated in the feed. David felt that Laddie was too young to witness such violence. Instead, he was always dropped off at the boardwalk and was told to stay near the carousel until they returned.

"Let's go feed and then head down to the pier for some fun. _And let's see if we can find that girl again_ ", David muttered to himself.

"Laddie let's go!" shouted Marko. The young boy came scurrying around the corner. Lifting off the ground, all five flew out of the cave towards the cliffs, where they had stashed their bikes. Landing next to the hiding spot, the boys mounted their bikes. Laddie jumped up on Dwayne's bike.

"Hold on little brother". With that, the boys kicked their engines to life and rode off towards the pier. Weaving in and out of the crowd, the boys made their way towards the carousel.

"We're going to eat", Dwayne said to Laddie. "You stay right here and we'll be back for you". Laddie did as he was told. Hoping off Dwayne's bike, Laddie made his way through the line and hoped on the carousel. Satisfied that Laddie was in a safe location, the boys drove off. Hours had past and after seeking out their meals, the boys rode back through the crowed towards Laddie's drop off. Searching around and calling out his name, Laddie was nowhere to be found.

"Where did that kid get off too?" snarled David. "He knows better than to run off. Marko! Dwayne! Go together and search for him. Paul you're with me. We'll meet up at the beach later". Marko and Dwayne took off in one direction while David and Paul went in another. After an hour of searching, they came up empty handed. What David and the boys didn't know, Laddie was being watched when he was dropped off earlier. Standing by was Seth and his gang. The bikers and the lost boys didn't exactly get along. When Seth saw Laddie, he knew kidnapping and holding Laddie hostage would be the perfect way start up trouble with the lost boys. After nabbing Laddie, they took him to their bonfire on the beach. They tied him up and placed him near the fire as bait to draw David and the gang out. After meeting up on the beach, both parties empty handed, David heard a child's voice.

"That sounds like Laddie. Let's go"! David led the gang down the beach to a somewhat secluded area. There, next to the fire, David saw Laddie tied up and helpless. Out of the darkness, Seth and his gang formed a line.

"Well, look who decided to join us boys. Something we can help you with?" Seth asked arrogantly.

"Hand him over and we won't rip you apart". David knew that was a lie. The second they got Laddie back they were going to viciously rip Seth and his crew apart.

"You want him..….come get him", Seth said with an evil grin on his face.

… _Mean while_ …..

Anwyn had made her way back to the pier. Tempting to enjoy her night without incident, Anwyn immersed herself in the surroundings. The sound of distant music and laughter filled the air. Although Anwyn did enjoy solitude, she craved company often. Knowing that she could never be a permanent part of their world, at least for the moment, Anwyn could feel like she belonged. Glancing down to see if anyone was watching, Anwyn air bended herself up on top of a nearby tree. Soaking in what the view had to offer, Anwyn closed her eyes to enjoy the cool breeze blowing through her hair. Without warning, the image of David kept flashing through her mind. Shaking her head, Anwyn opened her eyes. " _Why in the world am I thinking about that guy_ ", she wondered to herself. Anwyn had to admit, he was quit handsome…for a human. It's not that the others were unattractive but there was something about that blonde that captured her attention. Forcing her mind to think of something else, Anwyn stared at the ocean. Unable to resists its charm, Anwyn decided to go take a walk on the beach. Making her way down the stretch, she overheard commotion in the distance. Anwyn rolled her eyes,

" _Oh lord, what now_ "? As she approached a bonfire, she saw Seth and his gang. " _Ugghhh these jackasses again. Didn't they get their asses kick enough last night_ "? Glancing over in the other direction, Anwyn saw David and his boys. " _Hey, it's the cute blonde and his friends"._ A small smile swept across her face. " _What an interesting surprise._ Damn...the _y seem really pissed off. Wonder what their deal is_ "? It didn't take long for Anwyn to figure out what was going on. Glancing to left of Seth, she saw a little boy tied up next to the bonfire. " _Oh shit! That poor kid. Must be with the blonde and his friends. What kind of assholes kidnaps a helpless child_ "?

Seeing the child in trouble triggered the avatar spirit within Anwyn. With her eyes glowing white, she planted her legs firmly on the ground. Lifting both her arms and pulling them down violently, Anwyn sent a shock wave of earth towards Seth and his gang. Both gangs stopped as they felt the rumble of the earth beneath them. Without warning, Seth and his gang were flung into the air and flew back a few feet from where they were standing. Looks of shock formed on David and his boy's faces. As Seth and his gang got back on their feet, Anwyn made her entrance onto the scene. Slamming her foot behind her, the earth shot Anwyn forward, bringing her a few feet short of where David and the gang were standing. Her eyes had returned to normal before anyone could see.


	4. Chapter 4: Second Encounters

**Chapter 4: Second Encounters**

David and his boys jump slightly when Anwyn landed. They weren't expecting her to make an appearance, especially not one so abrupt. Seth sneered, shocked to see her standing there. He and his gang backed up a bit when they recognized her. David and the boy's eyes lit up when they finally recognized who was standing near them. David glared at Anwyn for a moment, shocked to see her standing so close to him. " _It's her! Of all places…._ " The boys just stared at her, still dumbfounded by what they witnessed the previous night. Staring at Seth, Anwyn flashed a smile.

"Haven't you guys got your asses kicked enough already? Let the kid go". Deciding that the blonde and his gang weren't in the wrong, Anwyn walked over and stood between David and Dwayne, signaling that she was on their side.

"This doesn't concern you little girl. Go home unless you want to go for round two". Even the bikers were surprised that Seth had enough guts to threaten this girl. After what happened the other night, Seth's gang was hesitant to wait around to see the outcome. As Anwyn processed Seth's words, she couldn't help but burst into laughter. Even David couldn't help but smile at the comment.

"Round two? Are you serious"? Looking over at David, Anwyn pointed her finger at Seth, "Is he serious? I'll tell you what, hand the boy over and walk away or we can go for round two". Anwyn stretched out her arms towards the sky and stretched her back. "I could use the exercise". Seth glared at her. Deciding that he was finally going to get revenge from last night's humiliating defeat, Seth turned and looked at his boys.

"Kill her first and then take care of the rest". The boys surrounding Seth did as they were told. David looked over at Anwyn.

"Why are you helping us? This isn't your concern".

"Hi to you too".

"Uh….hi. Why are you helping us again"?

"Let's just say I can never resist an opportunity to put guys like that in his place". Nodding with a smile on his face, David turned to the boys,

"Let's take care of this boys".

"Wait"! Anwyn pushed her arms out, signaling them to halt. With an unamused look on her face, she glared at the approaching gang, "They're mine". Not removing her gaze from Seth, Anwyn unlatched her necklace. With one swift motion, Anwyn shot her hand out and held it in front of David. "Hold this", commanded Anwyn. Reaching out and grabbing the object, David looked down in his hand. Running his fingers over the round amulet, David stared at the carvings trying to make sense of them. Amused by her shear cockiness, David took the necklace and signaled for the boys to back down. All of them had a perplexed look on their face.

"There's no way you can take all five of these guys at once", David said. An amused look swept across Anwyn's face.

"Well, then you're about to see something _really_ special". Intrigued to find out what was going to happen, David and the boys moved to the sidelines.

"David, we're not actually gonna let this girl take these guys on for us, are we? After all she's got nothing to do with this. She's going to need help", Paul said. Marko and Dwayne nodded in agreement.

"I got a sneaking suspicion she's not gonna need any help", David said with a bit of confidence in his voice. Anwyn moved forward as the first guy reached out to grab her. Moving her arms in a circular motion, Anwyn blasted an air current sending her flying in the air. She came down and blasted the guy several feet back, knocking him unconscious as he hit the ground. David and the boys were stunned.

"You just flew ten feet in the air. _How the hell_...?" shouted Marko.

"Ten feet?" Anwyn questioned while maneuvering around the gang members. "Weird….felt higher than that", Anwyn joked as she turned around to mouth "one" while putting up one finger. Seeing his comrade down, another biker struck out against Anwyn. Conjuring up water from the ocean, Anwyn swirled it in a circle. Turning her body, Anwyn shot her right arm straight towards the approaching gang member's face. The water around her hand shot off and encased his head in a sheet of ice. Taking both of her arms and swiftly pulling them downward towards her sides, the ice shattered, knocking the guy out cold. Anwyn smiled and looked over at the dumbfound boys. She mouthed "two" while putting up two fingers. David just smiled at her. The rest of the boys looked at her in awe. The last two remaining gang members, minus their leader, ran towards Anwyn. Commanding the sand to loosen around their feet, they were slowly encased in a tomb of earth. Almost to their necks in sand, Anwyn then stomped her foot into the ground, causing them to shoot straight up. Taking a more firm stance, Anwyn took her arm and jabbed if forward, launching a nearby rock straight towards them. Slamming into both of the boys, they went flying back. Only the nearby side of cliff stopped them. Looking over at David, she then mouthed three and four as she displayed the appropriate number of fingers. " _They're making this is way too easy for me_ ", Anwyn said to herself. Standing with both hands behind her back, Anwyn stood there facing the fire. She lifted her arms and then shot them straight down, clearing all the dust and sand that was floating in the air. The beach was silent. Only Seth was left standing. Glaring at Anwyn from across the bon fire, he stood there contemplating his next move.

"Go on. I'll give you the first shot", Anwyn said confidently. Seth, so enraged that his gang had been defeated by a mere girl, ran towards her. Bending down, Anwyn spread her arms apart, ripping the earth open. Taking her hand and lifting it upwards, Anwyn started to draw lava, seemingly out of nowhere. Witnessing the kind of power, Seth realized that he wasn't going to win this fight. Gathering the remaining conscious and unconscious members of his gang, they retreated. Anwyn pulled her fists together and closed the earth, coming back to her "center". David and the boys didn't move. They just stared at her in disbelief of what they just witnessed. Anwyn walked over to Laddie.

"Are you ok kid?" she asked while untying the rope that bound him.

"I'm ok now. Thanks for helping me".

"No worries". Finally freeing him from the rope, Laddie jumped up, hugged Anwyn then ran towards the dark haired one. David walked up to Anwyn with the boys not too far behind her.

"I'll take my necklace back now", Anwyn said while gesturing with her hand. Not being able to conjure up words, David reached into his pocket and pulled out her necklace, placing it in her hand. Flipping her hair, Anwyn reattached her necklace. After it was securely fastened, Anwyn flipped her head back up.

"That was five, by the way", she said while dusting her clothes off.

"What?" David said rather confused.

"I believe that was all five. I think you owe me an apology", she said with a smile on her face. A small smile flashed across David's face. Her sheer arrogance alone amused David."You guys need to watch him more closely", Anwyn lectured. "He's just a little kid. He could have gotten killed". The boys didn't know what to say. Satisfied that the boy was now safe, Anwyn turned to the gang, "Well, hate to love you and leave you but I have to go". Anwyn bent down to pick-up her belongings. As she started to walk away, David shouted at her.

"Wait! Do we at least get to know your name this time? We didn't even get a chance to thank you". Anwyn didn't respond rather she walked away as fast as possible. She was already starting to get a slight attachment to them and Anwyn knew how dangerous that could be. She didn't want to run the risk. Paul stared over at David who was watching the Anwyn disappear into the night, once again.

"Are you going to let her go now? She's already blown us off twice".

"No chance in hell. I'm at least going to get her name. Laddie, head back to the cave. Come on boys….we're going hunting". With that the boys followed their leader into the night.

Anwyn made her way out of the town into a more secluded suburban area. Walking along a dirt road, she came upon rail road tracks. Hoping up and balancing herself as she walked along the rail, Anwyn came to a bridge. As she was about to air bend her way up to the top, Anwyn's seismic sense kicked in. "Well…..look who it is", she muttered to herself. Shifting her feet slightly, Anwyn stomped her foot into the ground causing a shock wave of earth to shoot out towards the wooded area. Moments later, Anwyn heard screaming and one-by-one each boy dropped in front of her. Air bending her way to a high part of the bridge, Anwyn looked down at the boys, who were regaining their composure. "Why are you guys following me"?

"Damn…chill out girl. It's not like we were going to hurt you", Paul said while rubbing his lower back.

"Pfffttt…as if you could. That doesn't answer my question though. Why are you guys following me"?

"We just wanted to catch up with you. You saved Laddie and we're grateful. We at least wanted to get your name", David replied.

"Do you guys always creepily stalk girls in the middle of the night"? All the boys turned and glared at each other. Smiles started to form on their faces. Anwyn just stared at them, unaware of the inside joke.

"Yeah, usually but we normally only stalk the helpless ones", Marko said, with a slight but not really tone of humor in his voice.

"That's really creepy…..you know that, right"?

"Are you planning on coming down or what"?

"Don't know. Not sure I can trust you".

"Didn't you just say that we couldn't hurt you? If that's true, then what are you afraid of"? Anwyn stared at Dwayne for a minute. He was right. It's not like she couldn't take these boys out either. With a halfcocked smile on her face, Anwyn air bent down, slamming into the ground inches away from the boys. Standing up, Anwyn was inches away from David's face.

"What do you guys want"?

"We'll settle for your name".

"It's Anwyn".

"That's an unusual name".

"I'm an unusual person. So, who are all of you"?

"I believe you. I'm David and these are my brothers".

"I'm Paul and this is Marko", the long haired blonde said while punching the short curly haired one.

"And I'm Dwayne", said the tall dark haired one.

"Brothers, uh"? Glancing at all of them, Anwyn didn't see much resemblance between them. "You guys don't look alike at all". David chuckled at her comment.

"We're brothers by association".

"If you say so".

"So what are you doing out here all by yourself. Don't you know it can be dangerous out here? There are vampires that roam the area". Anwyn stared at David with an amused look on his face.

"Vampires? Uh sweetie I think they're just legend. Besides even if they weren't, I'm not particularly worried. Besides stalking me, what are you guys doing out here? Aren't you afraid of these _vampires_ "? A wicked smile formed on the boy's faces.

"Afraid? Never. I think they're afraid of us".

" _Oh, I'm sure they are_ …"

"Besides you just happen to be in one of our favorite spots". Anywn looked around. Besides a tree line and a rail road track that crossed over a bridge, there was nothing of interest out here.

"Really? There's nothing out here though".

"We like playing games. Want to play a game with us"? Although Anwyn was still really cautious around the boys, she couldn't resist when it came to having some fun.

"What kind of game"?

"We like hanging off the bridge".

"Ok….what"?

"We'll show you". David shifted his head and looked at Marko. "Marko"? With a kiddish smile on his face, Marco turned to Anwyn and waved.

"Bye Anwyn" was all Marko said as he jumped off the bridge and clung to a barbed wire below. Anwyn just glared at him like he was completely mad. One-by-one the rest of the boys followed, David being the last to jump. Glancing down from above, Anwyn watched as all four boys clung to the bridge from below. David glanced up and saw Anwyn staring them down.

"Come join us Anwyn….unless you're afraid of course".

"Pfftttt….you guys are amateurs". Anwyn stood up and took a couple of steps back. Taking off running Anwyn lept off the bridge and dropped past the boys, disappearing into the mist below. All the boys' eye's widened; shocked at what she just did.

"What the hell?", shouted Paul. "She's fucking crazy"! Unsure of what to do, all the boys lept up from their hanging spots and made their way back up to ground level with the bridge. Glancing back down the boys started screaming her name.

"Anwyn"!

"What"? At the sound of her voice, all the boys whipped their heads around to see Anwyn standing behind them, curious as to why they were panicking so much.

"Wait? What the hell….how did you….", where the only words David could conjure up after trying to make sense of what happened. Dwayne felt the need to step since David was obviously at a loss for words.

"Are you fucking crazy"?

"Possibly", Anwyn said with a slight smile on her face. "Why do you ask"?

"Uh…I don't know. Probably because you lept of a bridge blind. You could have killed yourself". Dwayne's words amused Anwyn. " _Kill myself_ ", she thought to herself….." _If they only knew_ ". "Yeah sure….you're absolutely right. I should be more careful next time. Thanks for the tip", Anwyn replied, rolling her eyes. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys…..again and freaking you guys out was fun. We should do that again sometime. I must be going though".

"Are you sure you can't stay and hang out? That was an impressive display on the beach and…well whatever the hell that was a moment ago, I'm guessing you're not a local". Anwyn had a somber smile on her face. After she revealed her abilities, it would be hard to pretend to fit in now.

"Whatever gave you that impression", she said with laughter in her voice. Still staring into her eyes, David directed his attention towards Marko.

"Marko! Go get food. We'll take it to go". Marko did as he was told. Mounting his bike that was hidden within the tree line, he head back into town. "Want to join us"? Anwyn glared at the boys that were staring at her. Anwyn wasn't afraid of anything. In fact, she was always down for an adventure. Even with all her confidence though, Anwyn still aired on the side of caution. However, after that round of exercise, she decided that having a little fun is just what the doctor ordered. Weighing her options, Anwyn decided to accept David's offer.

"Sure, I'll go with you….. _under_ a couple of conditions", she said with a rather sly look on her face.

"Name them", David said curiously while crossing his arms.

"First, I choose who I ride with".

"Ok….".

"Second, _glancing around at the remaining boys_ , if any of you try to pull anything…..I'll set you on fire".

"Ok", David chuckled, throwing both of his hand into the air like he was surrendering. "Fair enough".

"And third"… _glancing over and saw that Marko had returned with a bag_ ….."I get first dibs on whatever is in that bag". A humorous grin swept across David's face,

"Deal". Anwyn paused for a minute just to make sure that David was sincere. Once she had determined that neither he nor the others were going to pose a threat, she reached down and grabbed her bag. Flinging it over her head, Anwyn bent down for her staff. Staring back up at the boys, Anwyn smiled, "I'm ready to go". All of them simultaneously reached their hand out to her, offering Anwyn a ride. Anwyn was somewhat flattered but after locking her eyes onto David's, Anwyn reached out and grabbed his. David pulled Anwyn on the bike and before she could get situated, they drove off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5: Common Ground

**Chapter 5: Common Ground**

Speeding up-and-down a dirt road, the boys finally stop at the edge of a cliff. Anwyn look out into the distance. Scanning the waves that were crashing against the rocks below, Anwyn spotted an opening of a cave. David turned and gazed across the water at the opening. He turned and smiled at Anwyn, "Home sweet home".

"There? You guys live in a cave"? Anwyn was weirded out, yet at the same time slightly intrigued. " _Ok, these guys are definitely bat shit crazy._ _What sort of humans live in a cave?_ " she thought to herself. Looking around Anwyn noticed that there wasn't a way to get to the entrance. No path way, no bridge…..nothing she could see. "How do you guys get over there"? David dismounted his bike. Reaching and grabbing her hand, David helped Anwyn get off. He turned and glared into her eyes. With a smirk on his face, he leaned into her.

"Fly of course".

"Fly…." Anwen glared at David with a "what- the-what" kinda look on her face. " _Fly_? Uh, David…..not that I'm calling you crazy, _because that would be stating the obvious_ , but humans can't fly". A huge grin spread across his face.

"Who said we were human"? The boys began to laugh as they hopped off their bikes and moved next to each other. "Boys, I think it's safe to show Anwyn what we really are". Normally vampires wouldn't reveal themselves unless they were either planning to eat or turn their victims. Since it was certain that Anwyn was neither prey nor a candidate to turn, David didn't see the harm in revealing their true nature.

Standing there glaring at them, Anwyn was intrigued. Without warning, the boys began floating off the ground. Their faces started to contort into a demon like state. Their eyes color changed to a solid yellow. Their teeth morphed and fangs emerged. Mesmerized by the transformation, Anwyn slowly walked towards them. Reaching out, she placed her hand on David's face; slowly running her fingers passed his eyes onto his cheek. She stared deeply into his transformed eyes, fascinated by their changed appearance. A smile started creeping across Anwyn's face.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed excitedly has she removed her hand. "I knew something was different about you guys. I could feel it! Your aura was so different from the others. You're not human! You're..."

"Vampires", David interrupted. "Sleep during the day and feed at night. We never grow old and we never die and yes, we can fly". Anwyn's eyes lit up. For as long as Anwyn could remember, she was the outsider. It was always a relief to meet others that were different too. Holding all the power in the world made no difference when you couldn't relate to anyone around you. Anwyn always knew she was different; never fitting in among those she surrounded herself with. Now….well now she found others that were different too; wonderfully different. Anwyn stared at them for a moment. So many questions flooded her mind.

"Why do you guys sleep all day? Why not go out and enjoy the sun"?

"We can't", Dwayne explained. "The sun would kill us. We're limited to the night time only".

"So you guys can never see the sun"?

"Nope. Don't really remember what it looks like or what it feels like. It's not an option for us anymore". There was a hint of sadness in David's voice. All the boys had been vampires for so long; they had forgotten how warm the sun felt. How bright it was and how it radiated in the sky. Steering the conversation, Marko was shocked that Anwyn was asking questions rather than showing fear.

"Wait a minute...you're not afraid of us?" Marko asked.

"Afraid? Pfftttt, _please_! I could blast you guys off the side of the cliff if I wanted too. I mean come on; I conjure up fire…. I open the ground and make lava appear… _among other things_. I think I can handle myself. Besides, you guys don't seem afraid of me…are you"?

"Not afraid", answered Paul. "Definitely intrigued though", he said with laughter in his voice.

"Well, then I have no reason to fear you", Anwyn said as she flashed a smile back at Paul. Still floating in the air, David came up behind Anwyn and lifted her into his arms.

"I'll give you a ride across".

"I appreciate the gestor, but I've got my own ride".

"Can you fly? Because that would explain a _lot_ back there on the bridge." David asked as he placed her back down on the ground.

"No I can't fly….but I can air bend though". As a confused look swept across David's face, Anwyn reached behind and grabbed her staff. Slamming the bottom of it into the ground, a glider unfolded. Making sure her bag was secure; Anwyn ran towards the cliff and lept off.

"Holy shit, she did it again!" Dwayne yelled. The rest of the boys, in shock that she lept off an edge again, ran over to the cliff screaming her name. Scanning the bottom, Anwyn was nowhere in sight. Without warning, Anwyn flew past their stunned faces, laughing.

"Damn…you guys are awful concerned about someone you just met", Anwyn said as she headed toward the opening of the cave. Not being able to resist laughing, the boys took to the skies and followed Anwyn towards their home. Skimming across the water, Anwyn flew through the opening of the cave. Landing on her feet, she spun her glider until it turned back into a staff. The boys soon landed next to her. Settling right at home, the boys took off in different directions.

"Make yourself at home", Paul said as he walked past Anwyn, heading around the corner with Laddie not far behind. Marko made his way towards the fountain, sitting on the floor next to it, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head. Dwayne darted for the back left corner. There stood a broken shelf with a few books on it. Grabbing one, Dwayne made himself comfortable on a rundown couch. Anwyn, in awe of the sheer size of the forum, began looking around. Placing her belongings next to her feet, she started walking around. The opening of the cave appeared to be an entrance of what use to be a habitable building. The broken marble floor protruded all around her feet. Pieces of broken furniture and décor lied all around, like a graveyard of forgotten treasures. Remanence of paintings, curtains, and wall sconces were barely hanging on shattered pieces of wall. In the center of the room were the remains of fountain, broken but not beyond repair. To the right, sat a lonely wheelchair; a single beam of light shining down on it.

"Do you like it?" David asked, his voice piercing the silence, as he walked past her and towards the wheelchair.

"What is this place?" Anwyn asked still fixated on her surroundings.

"This used to be a resort; the most popular during its time. About 80 years ago a giant earth quake hit this place. The earth opened up and this place took a dive between the cracks. Now it's ours".

"Charming", Anwyn said in a slightly sarcastic tone of voice as she made her way towards the fountain. Sitting on the floor, she made herself comfortable next to Marko.

"So, you guys live here by yourselves? Where are your families"? Becoming bored with the book Dwayne picked up, he decided to join in the conversation. After all, David wasn't the only one infatuated with this girl. He got up and walked over to the fountain. Reaching his hand out and placing it on Anwyn's shoulder, he lowered himself and sat on the other side her.

"Families?" David asked, confused by the question.

"Yeah, families. Don't you guys have a mother…father"? The very notion made David laugh on the inside. " _Families? We are family. We sacrificed our real families ages ago when we turned. Hell we don't even remember them_ ".

"We are family, Anwyn. We are brothers and we stick together. No mother, no father".

"What about you? Where's your family?" Marko asked, curious about her past.

Anwyn grew silent. She really had no answer to that question. Closing her eyes, Anwyn called on her memory to produce any image it had stored away. For as long as Anwyn could remember, she's always been alone. All she's ever really remembered where the spirits that taught her how to bend. Before that…...there was nothing. No mother. No father. There were simply no memories there. Snapping out of her daze, Anwyn looked up, "I don't have a family. It's just me".

"You must have had one at one point, right?" David asked, finally making his way to the wheelchair.

"I really don't know. I remember the spirits that taught me bending but before that, I have no memories". Sensing that Anwyn was getting a little emotional over the subject, David decided to change the topic of conversation.

"So, where do you live then"? Anwyn hesitated telling him. The spirit world wasn't known to outsiders. It's a hidden world that the real world had forgotten a long time ago. Now it's just a fairytale told to children at bedtime.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You'll think I'm crazy", Anwyn said rolling her eyes.

"Try me", David said forming a slight smile on his face.

"I live in the spirit world".

"Spirit world, uh. Uh yeah...that doesn't sound so crazy".

"I'm just easing you in".

"Oh".

"Spirit world? Is that slang for a drug house or something"? Dwayne jumped in while laughing. Anwyn couldn't help but laugh too.

"No! It's a different realm. Kind of parallel to this one but you can't see it. It's hard to explain. I made my home there centuries ago. I open a portal and that's how I'm able to come and go as I please".

"Centuries? You can't be any more than 20 years old. How can you have lived there for centuries"? David was intrigued. Here was a woman of no more than 20 years old standing before him yet claiming to be much older than himself.

"18 actually but I can remember nearly 1,200 years". David's eyes widened.

"Well, you look incredible considering you're so " _old_ ".

"Thank you", Anwyn said taking a bow as she sat there.

"Let's eat", David said while patting his lap, gesturing for Anwyn to sit. Out of instinct, Marko jumped up and walked over where he placed the bag on the floor. Anwyn just glared at David with disbelief on her face. " _Really dude"?_ Anwyn couldn't resist the coy smile that crept across his face though. Standing up, Anwyn stood in front of David. Stomping her right foot into the ground, a piece of earth rose up; making for a more comfortable seat then the floor.

"What's for dinner?" Anwyn asked while she flashed him a "nice try" kind of smile. David reached over and grabbed the bag that Marko offered. David passed the bag on to Anwyn.

"Ladies first".


	6. Chapter 6: Bonding

**Chapter 6: Bonding**

Throughout the night, a bond started to form between Anwyn and the boys; which was unheard of in the vampire world. Either you're one of them or dinner; those are the only two options. Anwyn was different though. On the surface, Paul seemingly showed less interest in Anwyn than the others but in reality, Paul actually enjoyed her company. Although he agreed with the other boy's opinion about her beauty, Paul didn't have a romantic interest in Anwyn. Instead, Paul admired her spirit and strength. He enjoyed joking around with Anwyn; even going so far as hitting Anwyn's arm when he was making jabs at her. Marko, much like Paul, enjoyed talking to Anwyn too. Anwyn's head strong sarcastic personality really appealed to Marko. He found her quite amusing and there was a lot of laughter among each other. Dwayne remained the least vocal while Anwyn was around. He was more satisfied listening rather than talking. Dwayne, just like David, was star struck when he first saw Anwyn. Pretty girls were on the board walk all the time but there was a difference between pretty and stunning. In his mind, Dwayne had battled with the idea of pursuing Anwyn as his mate. However, Dwayne realized that he'd have too much competition with David, after realizing that David was interested in her. Instead, Dwayne settled for having Anwyn around as company. He'd already gotten comfortable enough to call her a sister. Then there was David. Admiring Anwyn for so many reasons, David's infatuations for her continued to grow as the night went on. Still not being able to figure out why she was so familiar, David hung off every word that came out of Anwyn's mouth. David couldn't help but stare with admiration. The way Anwyn's eyes fell on David, the very aura of her was enough to send him over the edge. Debating since he first spoke to Anwyn, David had made up his mind. He was going to pursue Anwyn as his mate. Pursuing her affections would be David's new game…..and he wasn't planning on losing.

"So how do you do it?" Marko asked glancing over at Anwyn's staff sitting not far from where they were.

"Do what"?

"How do you make the air move like that? Or make the ground or water move? And fire! How the hell do you make fire appear out of nowhere"? Anwyn was intrigued by Marko's curiosity. Also intrigued by Marko's question, Paul and Dwayne decided to join the conversation.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain but I'll try". Anwyn got up and moved in front of the boys. "It's comes from energy that flows within me. I channel it from the spirit world and the spirits that reside in me. First, I concentrate on what element I want to move. Then executing the right movement, I can unleash the energy and BOOM... _stomping one foot into the ground a piece of earth flew up, shooting her right arm back and then forcefully forward, the rock flew in the air and slammed in the back of the cave_ ….the element moves"!

"Holy shit….that was cool as hell!" Paul shouted. "Do something else"! Coming back down to her center, Anwyn took a deep breath. In one seemingly fluid motion, Anwyn drew water from the well. Swirling it around and then forcefully pushing her arm forward, the water shot off towards the side of the cave; turning into ice blades before it hit the side. Then punching forward, Anwyn generated an air current that hit the cave wall with such force, it shook. Finally, fluidly switching moves one last time, Anwyn swirled her hands to produce fire. Pushing her arms out in front, Anwyn crossed her hands, causing a semi-circle of fire to shoot out in front of her. David just sat there and watched Anwyn. " _That's my girl….at least she's going to be_ ", he thought to himself as a smile crept across his face. The boys just watched her, their jaws dropped.

"Damn girl, that's fucking crazy! Can you do anything else?" Marko said excited to see what she was going to do next. Anwyn circled her hands, dissipating the fire and bringing herself back down to her center.

"Lots of things! Each element has a sub element that goes along with traditional bending. You guys already saw me lava bend. That's a part of earth bending. There's metal bending too".

"What about the other elements?" David asked with fascination in his voice.

"Well…..with fire there's lightning bending. I can either generate it myself or I can take it from a source, like the lightning that's produced during a storm. Air doesn't really have a sub element. It's powerful enough on its own I guess".

"And water"? Anwyn hesitated to answer. Water did indeed have a sub element…blood bending. Anwyn never really used it though. She thought it was too insidious and never wanted to use it on anyone, at least not if she could avoid it.

"Well…..there is blood bending…which sounds like it's right up your ally but it doesn't really involve blood".

"What is…", but before Dwayne could finish is question, Anwyn quickly changed the subject.

"Well that's enough exercise for me tonight. What about you guys? What are your "special powers"? David got off this wheelchair and walked towards Anwyn.

"You mean besides flying?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, obviously", Anwyn responded with a slight snort of derivation.

"When we turn, we become extremely strong. Kind of like a super human strength".

"Strong, uh"? For the most part, Anwyn had an arrogant and slightly cocky type of personality. She wasn't one to look down on others though; _but_ …..she couldn't pass up the opportunity to screw with them a little bit. "Is that all?" she asked with a hint of "that's lame" behind her voice. Raising an eye brow, David leaned into Anwyn.

"Don't think you're so impressive. You might be able to take us on one at a time but you'd be no match if we took you on as a pack". Realizing that his words would stir Anwyn up, David walked away with a grin across his face. Anywn stood there and glared at the back of David's head as he walked away. _If looks could kill_ …

"Is that a challenge, David?" Anwyn's voice boomed through the sudden silence.

"Yes…I believe it is", David said without turning around to look at her. Anwyn's face turned cold. Stomping her foot firmly to the ground, a sheet of rock shot up just shy of David's face. Forcing him to stop in his tracks, David turned his head slightly to look at Anwyn. Waiving her hand as a gesture for David to come at her, a slightly fiendish smile formed on her face.

"Bring it". The rest of the boys started whopping and hollering, riling them up for the pending challenge. David turned to face Anwyn; a malicious grin appeared as his face began to morph.

"You heard the lady, boys. Game on"! The rest of the boys followed their leader's footsteps. Simultaneously, they began to turn into their monstrous form. Barely containing her excitement, Anwyn leapt over and grabbed her staff. Getting into a fighting stance, Anwyn prepared herself to take down yet another group of arrogant boys. With a very pack like mentality, all four boys attacked Anwyn at once. A pack's strength comes from their unity. Anwyn, knowing this all too well, needed to separate them. Bending herself in the air, Anwyn came down and slammed her staff into the ground, causing an air blast that sent all four boys flying in different directions. Regaining their composure, Marko was the first to get up and attack. Upset that he couldn't gain an edge on her, Marko chased Anwyn to the side of the room. Air bending herself, Anwyn started running along the walls. Marko was in hot pursuit behind her. Needing to shake him, Anwyn decided that Marko's time in this game was over. Turning around mid-flight, Anwyn saw pieces of metal sticking out of the wall.

" _Must have been part of the structure of the building. Perfect_ "! Anwyn sent an air blast and launched Marko back in between the metal barbs. Leaping over before he had a chance to move, Anwyn metal bent the barbs around Marko, encasing him in a metal prison. "Sorry sweetie", she said blowing him a kiss. "Game over for you". Leaping backwards, Anwyn pressed on with the challenge. " _One down….three to go_ ". While Dwayne was keeping Anwyn occupied through chase, Paul saw an opportunity to knock Anwyn off her game. Sneaking up behind her, Paul reached out to grab her arm. Instinctively, Anwyn shifted backwards. Sending an air blast that sent Dwayne flying, Anwyn turned her attention onto Paul. Running over and jumping up on top of the well, Paul and Anwyn did their best to gain an edge over each other. Finally twirling around, Anwyn was able to gain advantage. Leaping off his back and sending Paul flying forward; she dove head first into the well. Paul dove in after her and they both disappeared. The other boys watched to see what was going to happen.

"Aww shit! Looks like Paul's gonna win this", Dwayne said, confident that his brother cornered Anwyn and cut off her escape. All of a sudden a rumbling sound could be heard. From out of the well, a huge spout of water came jetting out with incredible force. Moments later Anwyn flipped out of the well. She landed with one foot and hand on the ground while balancing on the opposite heal and other hand out to the side. As the water started to rain back down, Paul fell to the ground with an "umpf". He was out of the game.

" _That's two_ ", Anwyn laughed to herself as she prepared to take down the remaining competitors. Dwayne finally recovered from being air blasted against the wall. He teamed up with David to finally take the girl down. David acted as a distraction, while Dwayne snuck up behind her. What they weren't aware of was Anwyn's seismic sense. Her ability to see things through vibrations on the ground enabled her to see Dwayne coming. Leaning forward and kicking her leg back, Anwyn sent a rock flying towards Dwayne, smashing him into the ground. Before he could regain his wits, Anwyn quickly bent water out of the well and launched it towards Dwayne; encasing him in ice.

"How the hell?! Not cool Anwyn let me out! It's freezing in here". Anwyn could only laugh. She pranced up to him, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry sweetie, you're out. Good game though". Much to his objection, a small smile did form across his face. Leaving Dwayne to soak in the cold, Anwyn turned around to face her final challenger. A devious smile formed on her face. "And then there was one", she said with a smirk. David seeing Anwyn kiss Dwayne fueled his desire to subdue her and win this challenge. Jealously took over and David lept towards Anwyn. Slightly knocking Anwyn off her feet, she quickly regained composure. Leaping from one side of the wall to another, they played a game of cat and mouse. As David flew past the walls, Anwyn earth bent the rocks; jetting them out towards him. Although David was quick at dodging him, one finally flanked his side, sending him flying to the ground. Anwyn, not wanting to miss an opportunity of vulnerability, launched a boulder straight down on top of him.

" _Oh shit_ ", David said to himself has the boulder came down. David maneuvered out of the way, narrowly being hit.

" _Time to end this_ ", Anwyn said to herself. While David was recomposing his position, Anwyn struck her final blow. Pulling a boulder from opposite sides of the room, she encased David between the rocks, completely disability him. The game was over. Anwyn gladly claimed victory. David looked around the room in disbelief that his whole pack had been defeated. Anwyn walked over and stood next to David. Glancing around the room, she began counting. "One…two…three…" Anwyn turned to David and flicked his nose, "Four. Game over", she said with an arrogant smile on her face.

"Fair enough. You win, I lose. Care to let me out now"?

" _I don't know_ …you kinda look good surrounded by earth".

" _Anwyn_ "?

"Ok, ok…...I'll let you out". Anwyn moved her arms and the two pieces of rock flew apart, releasing David from their grip. Without warning, David launched at Anwyn knocking her to the ground. Anwyn, being in tune with her reflexes, grabbed David on the way down, falling on top of his chest. Anwyn made no attempt to get up. She lied there shocked for a moment. Staring into his eyes, David smiled at her. He cupped his hand and placed it on Anwyn's face. Staring into each other's eyes, they both started leaning in to kiss.

"Hey are you going to let us out too or are you just going to make out?" shouted Marko. Both annoyed at the interruption, Anwyn air bent herself off David and made her way to Marko. With sharp bursts of hand movement, the metal released Marko from his prison.

"Uh…a little help over here", Dwayne said shivering. Anwyn laughed as she made her way to Dwayne.

"You holding up ok?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, never been better". Anwyn held up two fists and brought them down to her side in one quick motion. The ice shattered around Dwayne and he was released from his icy prison. Paul joined the rest of the gang, still a little woozy from being knocked out.


	7. Chapter 7: Dawn Approaches

**Chapter 7: Dawn Approaches**

"Damn girl, you play hard", Marko said while rubbing is arm. After Anwyn had metal bended him to the wall, the metal cut his skin very deep. The boys might be immortal but they still felt pain. They did have the capability of healing but only when they were asleep could they regenerate.

"I'm sorry Marko. Guess you shouldn't suck so badly at trying to take down a girl", Anwyn laughed as she walked over to him. "Let me look at that". Leaning over she grabbed his arm to get a better look. Marko's arm was cut up pretty badly. Embedded cuts went up and down his arm, causing them to bleed.

"Bad? Hardly! I would have taken you down…but I didn't want to hurt a girl. I went easy on you". Anwyn just rolled her eyes.

" _Yeah sure you did_ …"

"Don't worry about it though. We can heal ourselves. I'll be as good as new after I sleep".

"Well, I can heal you now if you want".

"How"? Walking over to the well, Anwyn drew water out, forming it around her hand to create a watery glove. Walking back over, she placed her hand over his wounds.

"Now stay still", she directed Marko. Anwyn closed her eyes and concentrated. As the boys watched, the water around her hand began to glow. All the boy's eyes widened as they watched Anwyn. As the glow began to dissipated, Anwyn removed her hand from Marko's arm. His wound had disappeared.

"That was cool as hell! How did you do that"?!

"I have healing abilities; it's part of water bending", Anwyn said as she walked away. Exhausted from the amount of energy she used to bend, Anwyn flopped down on the couch near the fountain. Laying back she kicked her legs up over the side. Thinking back about what they've talked about during the night, Anwyn never realized how much she shared about herself with these boys. Although Anwyn did enjoy socializing, she was always careful to never reveal too much about herself. However, Anwyn truly felt comfortable around them. Feeling the need to drop her guard slightly, Anwyn opened up like she never had before. Deciding that she was done being the center of attention though, Anwyn started turning the questions onto them.

"So what about you guys? I've been talking about myself all night. I want to know more about you. Glancing over at David, her thoughts drifted to when he mentioned that they "turned". "You mentioned before that you "turned'. What does that mean"? David walked over to Anwyn and lifted her legs and sat down. Placing her legs back down on his lap, he turned and looked at Anwyn.

"It means that we all drank the blood of a full vampire. When we did, we turned vampires ourselves. We become undead if you will".

"Undead"?

"Yeah, I mean we're still in a human body but we can't die and we never get old".

"How long have you guys been vampires"?

"Don't really know", Dwayne interrupted. "When you turn, your memories of being human start to fade. We stay the same age when we turned but we really don't remember how long we've been alive".

"So you don't remember where you're from or anything about your families? You don't know what happened to them and they don't know what happened to you. That's kind of sad". Marko looked at Anwyn with a weird expression on his face.

"Sad? You're one to talk. You're almost 2000 years old and you can't remember your past either".

"Whatever. At least I can remember more than you guys", Anwyn said, a little insulted by Marko's comment. "So who turned you"? Paul glanced over at Anwyn.

"We really don't remember that either. Could have been the same vampire, could have been a different one. Like Dwayne said, our memories fade after we turn".

"You guys didn't turn together"?

"Nope", Dwayne said. "We were all turned before we met each other".

"So you guys met and formed a family after losing your own. Interesting". Anwyn pondered what it would be like to be a part of a family. Since she never had the pleasure, it was hard for her to imagine. For centuries Anwyn had always hoped of meeting others who were different like her. To no avail, she never did…up until now. " _Wonder if I could ever be a part of their family_ "…Anwyn wondered to herself. She shifted her head and gazed out towards the opening of the cave. The moon started to disappear. Hints of sunlight started to trace across the sky. Anwyn knew that it was time to go, as much as neither the boys nor she wanted to leave. Anwyn hated that she had to go but bending that much always drained her energy. Since Anwyn drew power from the spirit world. Being away after bending so much slowly drains her energy. "Looks like the sun will be rising soon. I must be going".

"Aww man, that sucks. We were having so much fun", Paul said in disappointment. Dwayne, standing next to him nodded in agreement.

"You're going to come back tonight, right?" Marko asked. David stared at Anwyn, hoping that she would say yes.

"I have to admit...I had fun hanging out with you guys tonight. I had a great time kicking your asses. I'll come back tomorrow night. No hard feelings, right"? Without hesitation, Marko reached out pulled Anwyn to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, Paul and Dwayne soon followed.

"Not at all", Dwayne said. "Night sister". With that, they headed to the back of the cave. Anwyn was left standing with David. Both still feeling slighting awkward after almost kissing.

'We'll see you tonight then?" David asked, glancing at Anwyn.

"Count on it. I like hanging out with you guys, you're fun. Plus it's nice to be surrounded by others that are different. Not as powerful as me…. _she said in a slightly mocking tone of voice_ ….but still uniquely different". David flashed Anwyn a smile as she leaned down to pick-up her belonging. As the light pierced through the mouth of the cave, it forced David back towards the tunnels. Grabbing her hand, David led Anwyn to the edge of darkness. Leaning in, David looked into her eyes,

"You never finished claiming your prize".

"My prize?" Anwyn asked inquisitively. David leaned into Anwyn, placing his hand on her cheek. Finally giving into the unspoken attraction for her, David quickly crashed his lips onto hers. A little shocked at first, Anwyn quickly gave into her unspoken attraction as well. She soon relaxed, leaning in, and deepened the kiss. David wrapped his arms around Anwyn and lifted her slightly off the ground. After several minutes, both finally came up for air. "Where the hell did that come from?" Anwyn whispered in David's ear. David leaned into Anwyn, resting his forehead on hers.

"I've wanted to do that ever since I first spoke to you", he whispered. A smile crept across Anwyn's face. Although she didn't want to admit it, she wanted to do the same thing ever since she met David.

"I have to go", Anwyn whispered.

"Until tonight then", David whispered. Kissing him back one last time, Anwyn turned and headed out. As she walked away, the sun light pierced the cave, melting down on top of her. "Anwyn!" David shouted. Anwyn turned around. As she stood there, the light cascaded a heavenly glow which beamed off of her. " _Damn she's beautiful. I can't wait to claim her as my own_ ", David thought to himself. Flashing a smile, David waved goodbye and blew a kiss. Anwyn just smiled. She turned around and ran towards the mouth of the cave. With no effort, Anwyn took flight and headed out across the water. As the sun fully came up, David retreated back to the darkest part of the cave. Settling in the rafters next to his brothers David dosed off with a smile across his face.


	8. Chapter 8: Into the Spirit World

**Chapter 8: Into the Spirit World**

As the sun set in the sky, David and the boys began to stir. As the last of the light disappeared over the horizon, the boys awoke. Launching themselves down from their rafter, simultaneously they landed on the floor. "Finally, it's night! Thought the day would never end. Let's go see if Anwyn came back", Dwayne said as the other boys followed him out of the tunnels. David lingered behind, still high on the kiss from the previous night. The boys entered the mouth of the cave and scanned the area. They were disappointed when they didn't see Anwyn waiting for them. In the corner, Laddie opened his eyes. Stretching and looking around, he was equally disappointed that Anwyn wasn't there. Flinging his blanket off, Laddie walked over and stared into the night with Marko.

"I wonder if she's going to show tonight", Marko said as he looked out into the night sky.

"Guess we should head to the pier then. Maybe she's waiting for us there". David's voice pierced the room.

"No! We're waiting here. Anwyn said she would come". No sooner than David spoke, a figure began to appear in the moonlight. As the shadow came closer, Anwyn's silhouette appeared. Skimming the water, Anwyn flew up and into the mouth of the cave, landing just shy of Marko.

"Anwyn, you came back"! Reaching out, Marko placed his arm around her shoulders. Paul and Dwayne flashed Anwyn a smile.

"Of course I came back. I promised, didn't I"? Marko let go of his grip but it was quickly replaced by Laddie, who ran up to her, launched himself, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey kiddo! Where did you disappear to last night? You missed the show". Laddie didn't respond. He was perfectly content clinging on to Anwyn. Eventually loosening his grip, Anwyn walked straight for David. Dropping her staff next to her, Anwyn threw her arms around David and pressed her lips into his. David, not putting up any resistance, grabbed Anwyn and deepened the kiss. The boys just sat there, a little shocked."Hi", Anwyn whispered while she stared into his eye.

"Hi".

" _Uh_ …. _okkkk_. When did this start happening?" Paul said with an extremely confused look on his face. "Does everyone get a turn"? Anwyn flashed him a whimsically annoyed look.

"Oh, last night; right after you went to bed. Sorry you missed the show and I'm _really_ sorry to disappoint. David's the only one I'm kissing". Anwyn held onto David's arm as he wrapped himself around her.

"That's right boys. She's mine", David said, pressing Anwyn closer to his body. Smiling at David's words, Anwyn placed her head into his chest.

" _Well_ …I'm not yours yet…you're gonna have to work for it" Anywn said laughing. A smile crept across David's face.

"Challenge accepted", was all David whispered into her ear. Anwyn glanced over at the boys.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight"?

"We normally head down to the pier to eat then we hang around and see what the night brings us", David said as he grabbed Anwyn's hand, leading her towards the entrance of the cave.

"Well, knowing you guys, that normally means trouble", Anwyn murmured. "How about we go someplace different instead"?

"What do you suggest"?

"We could go to my home". David glared at Anwyn. She had mentioned before that she dwelled in the spirit world.

 _"Is that what she's talking about?_ Your home? You mean in the spirit world"?

"Yeah! I remember you telling me how you can never see the sun. You seemed kind of bummed about it. Well, in the spirit world, your powers would be rendered useless, including the need to hide from the sun. The rules don't apply there. You guys would be safe to walk around during the day time".

"But Anwyn it's nighttime already. We missed the sun".

"No you haven't. The spirit world is opposite to this world. Since it's night time over here, it's day time over there. Besides, you guys brought me to your home…. I want to bring you to mine". The boys pondered Anwyn's offer.

"I say let's do it", Paul said excitedly. Marko and Dwayne nodded their head in agreement. David saw how excited his brothers were to see the sun again. Leaning down and kissing Anwyn, David whispered in her ear,

"Let's do it".

Happy that her new friends and mate…uh boyfriend… _well the guy that was interested in her anyway_ , wanted to see where she lived, Anwyn broke from David's grip. Walking towards the center of the cave, she placed her arms out in front and put her hands together. Closing her eyes, Anwyn concentrated…calling to the spirits. As she began to spread her hands apart, a small light appeared. As Anwyn spread her hands further, an opening appeared. The boys stood there memorized by what they saw. Anwyn turned and reached her hand out to David.

"Coming?" David walked over and grabbed her hand. Glancing at the others, Anwyn waved her other hand, gesturing them to follow. "Come on". Reluctant at first, one-by-one they came over too, following Anwyn into the light. As the last foot moved past the threshold, the light vanished. A few moments past and the bright light dimmed and the boys were finally able to open their eyes. "Welcome to my home". David and the boys looked around. They were standing in a clearing. Off in the distance, a tree line formed, blocking their sight from anything beyond that. The air around them seemed thicker somehow. A bright aura that surrounded them made the place feel mystical. The place was beautiful. A sense of calm and peace came over them. "Look up". Simultaneously, all the brothers looked to the sky. Staring back at them was the most memorizing sight they'd seen in a long time; the sun. The big circular aura of light shined down on them. Their instincts would have normally forced them to flee for a shadow but none felt compelled to do so. The sun didn't harm them. They remained speechless for a moment. David's voice finally broke the silence.

"I can't believe we're standing in the sun and we're not burning alive. Who knows how long it's been since any of us hasn't been restricted to the night". Reaching for Anwyn, David pressed her into his arms. "Thank you for this". Kissing him gently on the lips, Anwyn smiled,

"You're welcome. There's a lot more to see though. Come on! My house is this way!" Leading the boys through the clearing, they pierced the tree line. Making their way through the wooded area, they came to another clearing. Anwyn turned and looked at David, "Home sweet home". A short distance away where was single tree in the center of the clearing. The oak stood over a hundred feet tall. On the top of its enormous branches was a wooden house, fixated in the center.

"Whooaaaa….you live in that tree house?" Laddie said excitedly.

"Sure do kiddo. Come on…..let's go up". Anwyn opened her glider and lept in the air, flying towards the door. David and the boys attempted to follow her but quickly found out that they weren't able to. Landing on the porch, Anwyn looked down to see the boys still standing there. "What are you guys doing? Get up here".

"Uh…..we can't. We're kinda stuck down here".

"Oh yeah…..that's right. Your powers don't work here. Hang on!" Anwyn shouted as she disappeared from view. Anwyn walked in and back out carrying a rope ladder. She flung it over the side and attached it to the railing. "Guess you boys are climbing". The boys made their way up the ladder and into Anwyn's home. "Make yourselves at home"! The boys walked in and looked around. Anwyn's home looked just like one would expect a human to live. Furniture, closets, bathrooms, a kitchen…her place perfectly mirrored a humans dwelling in the 20th century.

"You know, for not being human…you sure live like one", David jokingly mocking her.

"What can I say…those beings know how to live comfortably", Anwyn laughed. The boys made themselves at home and began exploring the place. Anwyn led them upstairs and out the balcony door. Scanning the horizon, the boys could see the magnificent view that Anwyn had over the landscape. It was breath taking. Off in the distance mountains could be seen towering over the area. Around the mountains and beyond there were fields of flowers connecting with an endless forest.

"What is that?" Dwayne asked as he pointed to a dark standing figure in the far distance.

"That? That's trouble".

"Trouble?" Marko said, glancing over at Anwyn.

"Yeah. That's the Marwolaeth tree. It imprisons two very dark spirits".

"Imprisoned?" The boys all stopped and looked over at Anwyn. She could tell from their faces that they weren't going to drop the subject.

"Centuries ago Cerridwen and Arawn, spirits of death and war, were imprisoned to pay for their crimes against humanity. They both desired power above anything else. One day their desires got too great and they decided to go against the spiritual order. They both escaped into the human world, raining down death and destruction. They were eventually subdued and imprisoned in the tree for all eternity".

"Can they ever escape?" David asked.

"I don't think so and I definitely hope not. If they were to escape again, I don't want to think about the consequences".

"So you've met them before"?

"No, I haven't. At least I don't think I have. My memory isn't all there".

"What's that over there?" Paul asked, changing the subject. Looking over, Anwyn saw that Paul was pointing at a body of water.

"Oh that's just a lake. It's called Vyrnwy Lake. Why don't you guys go over and check it out. Don't wander off to far. It's easy to get lost here and you could end up in an area that you don't belong".

"We won't... _mom_ ", Paul mockingly joked as he headed down the stairs. Anwyn reached her foot out and tripped Paul on his way down. A devilish smile crept across her face. David just laughed. Not giving it more than a second thought, the other boys followed. Within seconds, all of them where gone….except for David.

"Aren't you going to join them"?

"Nope", David said while walking over to Anwyn. Without another word, David pulled Anwyn into him and slammed his lips onto hers. Instinctively, Anwyn wrapped her arms around his neck. While picking Anwyn up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. David carried Anwyn to her bed and dropped her down. "I've been waiting forever to get some alone time with you". Removing his jacket, David pressed his body down on top of hers. Several minutes had gone by and neither wanted to come up for air. David's hand glided up and down Anwyn's body. Caressing every curve, David's hand eventually landed on her breast. Rubbing and pinching at the nibble that lied underneath her corset, Anwyn groaned in pleasure; causing her to buck her hips into David. Seeing the type of excitement David was stirring in her, David tugged at the corset strings on her back, eventually loosening them. Skimming his hand towards her front, David slid the corset down, freeing her breast. Removing his lips from hers, David made his way down her neck. Nibbling at her skin, David made his way down towards her chest. As David shifted his body, Anwyn reached out and placed her hand over the bulge that was clearly present in David's pants. As Anwyn started to rub his crotch, David started moaning. Eventually reaching her breast, David started softly kissing her nipples. Opening his mouth, David started sucking; sending Anwyn on a flight of ecstasy.

"David, I….." was all Anwyn could say. Realizing that the boys could come back and ruin moment at any point, David decided that this needed to be continued at another time.

"I think we should stop", David whispered. "The boys could come back any minute".

" _Seriously_? Seriously….…you're gonna get me going then shut me down cold? You're such an ass"! Frustrated that she had to come down from her high, Anwyn realized that David was right. The boys could walk in any moment and oh boy…what a show that would be for them.

"To be continued…I promise you", David said while kissing his way back up her neck and onto her lips once again. While both lied there trying to come down from their high, David reached out and wrapped his arms around Anwyn, pulling her as close as possible. "Be with me".

"What"?

"Date me; only me. Be mine Anwyn. I admit it…..I've had feelings for you ever since I first started talking to you. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind". Anwyn didn't give David's words much though. Flinging herself on top of David's chest, Anwyn leaned in and kissed him.

"Truth be told…..I've been infatuated with you since we've met. You're not the only one who developed feelings ya know. I am yours". More than satisfied with her response, David flipped Anwyn back on the bed and jumped on top of her. "It's too bad we're not going to be alone for a while…" he said while pressing his groin in between her hips.

" _Yeah_ …...to be continued, right?"

"Right".


	9. Message from the Author

Message from the Author:

Hello everyone! Wow….this story is really progressing uh? Ok, maybe not as fast as some want it to be but trust me…it's going to get really exciting soon. You'll be happy to know….I've already got the rest of the story written out. Yes, that's right! I already know the ending and everything in between. I'm making tweaks along the way. So for those who are curious about Anwyn and her past, stay tuned! Her past is going to be revealed….and perhaps someone else's too…..dun, dun, duuunnnnnn!

So far I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Some more feedback would be greatly appreciated! Please message away!


	10. Chapter 9: Secrets Uncovered

**Chapter 9: Secrets Uncovered**

Making their way back from the spirit world, the sun slowly began to rise. The boys said their goodbyes and headed to the back of the cave. David lingered, as always. Wanting to spend every second with Anwyn that he could before the sunlight separated them. "We'll see you tonight, right baby?"

"Baby? I'm your baby now"?

"Well...I figured since I've already seen your naked breasts...I think it's safe to say you're my baby now". Anwyn shook her head and laughed.

"Yeah...you'll see me tonight", Anwyn said while she leaned in, pressing her lips on David's.

"You know….you could always sleep here. I hate that you have to leave when the sun comes".

"Well, that would be nice….but where would I"? Anwyn looked around. Besides an old dusty couch, there was nowhere else to crash. She didn't exactly consider this place "homie".

"You're right….there is no place for you to sleep…." David's thoughts drifted off. " _Damn! I want her to sleep with me in my room….but what if she thinks that's too soon…"_ Looking around the room, a thought entered David's mind.

"I'm going to go….I'll see you tonight…promise". David leaned in and kissed Anwyn one more time. David watched as Anwyn moved to the center of the room. Splitting her arms apart, the portal appeared. Anwyn turned and smiled at David. She walked through the opening and with a flash of light…..she was gone.

Day quickly turned to night. A flash of light appeared in the cave and Anwyn made her entrance. Glancing outside she saw that the sun wasn't quit down yet. " _They're probably still sleeping. Guess I'll wait here until they wake up_ ". Minutes ticked by and Anwyn was getting bored waiting around. Glancing over at the corner of the cave, a shimmer of reflective light caught her eye. Off in the distance, somewhat near the broken bookshelf, she saw some sheer curtains, fixated from the low ceiling. " _Why have I never noticed those before_ ", she wondered to herself. Walking over, Anwyn pushed the curtains aside. Behind the veil, Anwyn discovered a bed. It was adorned with a fitted sheet, pillows, and several blankets. The bed was dressed rather ornately considering its surroundings.

"Do you like it"? Anwyn shot around and saw David standing there. The boys were close behind.

"What is this"?

"It's for you. You were right…there is no place for you to sleep here. The boys and I made this for you before we went to bed. It's your own space".

"You did this for me"? Anwyn was shocked. She had pondered the idea of being a part of a family. Although the boys made it quit non-verbally clear that they wanted Anwyn around, now….well now Anwyn was sure that she was a part of their family. Anwyn walked over and flung her arms around David. Crashing her lips onto his, Anwyn expressed how grateful she was for the gift.

"I love it"! Anwyn reached out and hugged the boys. "Thank you guys. This means a lot to me".

"So now you can stay here whenever you want. If you don't have to go back to the spirit world, you can stay here". Anwyn buried her head into David's chest. Never in all her life did she every truly feel at home. Those feelings were now in the past. After hugging the boys for the gift, they readied to leave and head to the pier. All of them made their way to the opening of the cave, ready to take flight across the water. As the boy's lept into the air, Anwyn dropped her staff on the floor. Walking over to David, she hopped in his arms. A little shocked, David grabbed her just before she fell.

"I don't really feel like bending right now. I'll take that ride now". Smiling and shaking his head, David lept into the air and joined his brothers in flight. Skimming across the water, all the boys landed on the cliff. Uncovering their bikes from their hiding spot, the boys one-by-one hummed their engines to life. David reached out his hand and pulled Anwyn behind him. As the last boy mounted his bike, off they drove towards the pier.

The boys made their way down the road towards the ocean. Stopping short of the sand, David and the boys dismounted their bikes. After grabbing Anwyn and lifting her off, David griped her hand and started walking towards the water. Anwyn looked around. The moon was surrounded by stars. The sounds of the water crashing against the shore put Anwyn in a state of relaxation. David turned and looked at Anwyn, "Thought we'd relax here for a while".

"Great idea". Anwyn sat down on the sand. She reached her hand out, gesturing for David to do the same. As Anwyn nuzzled into David, the boys ran past them, removing their shirts as they did.

"You two are just going to sit there? Let's swim", Paul yelled back as he dove into the water. " _Damn….._ it's freezing"! Anwyn just laughed. She got up and looked down at David.

"You coming"?

"Nah….you go ahead. I never liked getting wet anyway". Anwyn just glared at him. Formulating a devious idea, Anwyn just smiled back at him.

"Ok baby….your choice". Anwyn removed her boots and headed down to the water. As she reached the shore line, a huge splash of water came up and dropped on Anwyn's head. Soaking from head to toe, Anwyn looked over her shoulder, seeing Marko standing there laughing his ass off. The other boys joined in on the laughter.

"David! You're really going to just sit there and let your brothers bully me?" Anwyn jokingly shouted.

"I have a sneaking suspicious that you can handle your own out there. Besides, I don't like getting wet!" David shouted back.

" _We'll see about that_ ", Anwyn murmured to herself. Turning around, Anwyn glared at Marko, "Well….score one for you Marko. But I believe you're forgetting one little thing…"

"What"? Raising her hands, Anwyn drew water from the ocean. Whipping the stream forward then back towards Marko, a water whip lashed out, striking him on the head. Marko flew backwards and fell into the water, soaking him completely.

"You're messing with a water bender". The rest of the boys howled with laughter. Turning around, Anwyn stared at them. "You guys are next"! Separating her hands, Anwyn parted the water, dropping them on the wet sand below. Propelling the water forward, it crashed into the boys, sending them flying back on the beach. As they simultaneously landed on the sand, Anwyn then raised her hands to the sky, creating a giant wave. Pushing it forward, it cascaded a shadow over them.

" _Anwyn!"_ was all that could escape David's lips before the wave crashed down…..wiping out all of them. Walking out of the water, Anwyn placed her fists together in front of her, creating a giant air blast drying her off. Arrogantly walking over, Anwyn saw all the boys sprawled out on the beach. Getting on all fours, she crawled over to David. He looked up at her, pissed as hell.

"Oops! Guess you should have defended your woman".

Reaching over, David grabbed Anwyn and flung her on top of his chest. He reached over and smacked her on the ass, "You know I'm going to pay you back for this, don't you?" Reaching her hand downwards, Anwyn grazed the top part of his thigh, teasing on the boarder of his crotch. Anwyn leaned in and pressed her lips into his.

" _I sure hope so_ ", she whispered. With a grin on his face, David reached in, kissing her again.

"Probably should go see whether or not you've killed my brother's", David laughed. Air bending off David, Anwyn made her way towards them. One-by-one they all got up and just stared at Anwyn. The silence was finally broken with laughter.

"Ok…..you win", Dwayne said shivering.

"You guys look like a bunch of drowned rats!" Anwyn laughed.

"Yeah, thanks to you!"

"Don't go blaming me. Next time don't pick a fight with a water bender…. _while you're in the water_ "!

"It's going to take forever to dry off", Marko said, shivering as much as Dwayne.

"Nah, hold on". Anwyn moved her hands in a circular motion. Sending a forceful circular air current, Anwyn air blasted all the boys. Completely shocked, the boys just stood there. Their hair standing up on edge made it look like they licked an electrical socket.

"Uh….. _thanks_ " was all they could muster up.

"No problem", Anwyn said…..still laughing.

"Well that was fun but now I think it's time to eat". By eat of course, David meant feeding on the locals. Highly reluctant to let Anwyn in on their nightly routine, David formulated a plan to shake her for a while. Up to this point, Anwyn had been really accepting of him and his brothers but David feared what Anwyn would think if she witnessed their true nature. Deciding to not run the risk of losing her, David came up with a plan. After the boys put their shirts back on and Anwyn got her boots, David grabbed her hand and made their way back up to the pier. "Why don't you take Laddie over to the carousel and we'll go get the food. We can come back for you two". Anwyn stared at David with a bit of curiosity.

"Really? I thought I'd come along for the ride".

"No, it's really ok. I know how bending drains you. Why don't you just relax with Laddie and I'll come back for you", David said, leaning in and kissed Anwyn on the forehead.

"Ok…..it you really insist. Come on Laddie, let's go have some fun". Reaching her hand out, Laddie grabbed it and they started walking down the pier, disappearing in the crowd.

"Ok boys, let's go eat".

"Not ready to reveal all our secrets, uh?" Paul asked.

"No chance in hell. There is no way I'm going to risk losing her. Maybe another time". David started walking off into the crowd. The boys soon followed.

Over an hour had past and Anwyn had been patiently waiting for David to return. Laddie had already gotten bored and Anwyn was starting to become inpatient. " _Where are they? Honestly who the hell takes this long to get food_ "? "Laddie, I'm going to search for the boys. I want you to stay here. Don't leave this area. I'll be back as soon as I find them". Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Laddie ran over and jumped back on the carousal. Satisfied that Laddie was safe, Anwyn wandered off into the crowd. Aimlessly walking around, Anwyn had no luck spotting any of the boys. Getting frustrated, she decided to walk towards the edge of the pier. Looking off into the distance, Anwyn spotted a dim light shining over a hill. " _Looks like a camp fire. Well…I'm tired of searching. Might was well go see what's over there_ ". Anwyn made her way over the hill. Peering down and much to her surprise, she saw David and the boys. Peering further, tears began to form down her cheeks. Slowing making her way towards them, her eyes were fixated on the bodies that lay near their feet. Dwayne looked up and spotted Anwyn.

"David". Gesturing for him to look over, David turned and saw Anwyn standing there, tears filled her eyes.

"Oh shit! Anwyn…baby….what are you doing here"?! Anwyn said nothing. Her eyes that were once filled with tears began to glow white. The air around her feet began to swirl. As the air current became more violent, it encased Anwyn in a ball of air; lifting her off the ground. A look of pure anger spread across her face.


	11. Chapter 10: Understanding

**Chapter 10: Understanding**

As the air became more powerful, David and the boys were blown off their feet. Barely hanging on to the ground, they low crawled their way behind a large rock for cover. Peering over, the boys were in shocked. They had never seen Anwyn in that state and for the first time, they were a little scared of her. Not really understanding what was going on, they knew they had to do something.

"What the hell is going on? What's wrong with Anwyn?" Marko shouted.

"I don't know!" David shouted.

"Well do something quick before she blasts us off the cliff"! Although David was a bit nervous to approach her, he knew that if anyone was going to be able to calm her down, it was him. Low crawling his way over to Anwyn, David did the best he could to stand.

"Anwyn! Can you hear me"? Anwyn said nothing as she continued to stare blankly in front of her as the air around her continued to unleash its fury. Making a bold move, David crawled his way through the air ball, eventually reaching Anwyn. Reaching out his hand, David grabbed hers. Triggering a response, Anwyn shot her glance down towards David, her face still filled with anger. "Baby I'm so sorry. I should have told you about our feedings. You have to understand; when you're a vampire you get an uncontrollable hunger that consumes you. We have to feed or we'll die. We only feed because it's our nature; it's not within our control. I'm so sorry Anwyn. We… _I_ never meant to deceive you. Please come back to us….come back to me". As David's words fell on Anwyn's ears, she slowly began to descend. As Anwyn lowered to the ground, David held a tight grip on her hand. Pulling her down to the ground, David hugged her as tight as possible. Slowly, Anwyn began to relax. The air around her started to dissipate until it disappeared. Anwyn's eye stopped glowing and returned to normal. Using virtually all her energy going into the avatar state, Anwyn collapsed in David's arms, weak from the amount of energy that was used.

"What happened?" Anwyn said weakly.

"I was hoping you'd tell me. You were standing there one minute with tears in your eyes then the next thing we knew, your eyes started glowing white and you were encased in a ball of air".

"The avatar state", Anwyn said meekly. "Something triggered within me and I went into the avatar state".

"What's the avatar state? What the hell happened to you Anwyn"?

"The avatar state is when I'm at my most powerful. All the power of the spirits is channeled through my body. I can't control it and I don't have a clue why. Whenever something really upsets me or makes me angry, something inside me gets triggered. I become very dangerous to be around". Realizing the devastation she could have caused, Anwyn shot her head up, frantically looking around for the boys. Panicking when she couldn't spot them she turned to David. "Where is everyone? Are they ok"? Highly reluctant to come out from hiding, the boys peered around the boulder. Seeing that Anwyn was back to normal, they came out and walked towards her, cautiously. "Oh thank god"! Anwyn walked over reaching her arms out to hug them but the boys stepped back. Honestly what they had witnessed scared the shit out of them. They always knew Anwyn powerful but they had no idea the true power she possessed. Seeing that the boys were rejecting her, a look of sadness swept across Anwyn's face. "I'm so sorry guys. I didn't mean to hurt you". Tears began to fall down her face. Realizing that Anwyn wasn't in control of her actions, they reached their arms out and pulled her in, letting Anwyn know that everything was cool between them.

"Damn girl", Dwayne said as he squeezed Anwyn. "You scared the shit out of us. I mean we knew you were powerful but that…..that was some scary shit right there. We're sorry. Whatever we did you make you do that…..we're sorry". David walked over and reached out for Anwyn's hands.

"I think we've had enough fun for one night. Paul, go get Laddie. We'll meet you back home". Paul disappeared over the hill and the rest of the boys started walking towards their bikes.

"Wait! What about them"? David turned around to see Anwyn pointing at the bodies. As water began to seep from her eyes, David realized that if she didn't get closure, she could trigger again.

"Would it make you feel better if we buried them"?

"Yes….it would".

"Ok then. Come on boys; let's give these bodies a proper burial…..for Anwyn".

"No, for them. Not for me".

"Ok, for them". David and the boys buried the bodies as fast as they could. Once they were done Anwyn walked over. Placing flowers that she had picked over their graves, she got up and walked towards David. Grabbing his hand, she turned to him.

"Let's go home". Smiling back, David squeezed her hand and together, they walked towards the bikes.

The ride back home felt unusually long. Many thoughts ran through Anwyn's mind. There was so much that was left unspoken on that hill. Stashing the bikes, the boys took to the sky and flew towards the cave. David was the last to dismount his bike. Grabbing Anwyn and lifting her off. He gently placed her on the ground. After hiding his bike, David came up behind Anwyn, scooping her in his arms. Nuzzling her head into his chest, David took off; flying towards home. As David and Anwyn landed, they glanced around to see that the boys were already off doing their own thing. Anwyn glanced around the room, staring at them. Uttering a sigh of relieve that all of them are ok, Anwyn made her way towards the couch; David not far behind her. Looking at David, Anwyn had a burning question inside that she just needed to ask.

"Why innocent people, David? Why do you guys feel compelled to attack and kill innocent people? What did they ever do to you"? Rather shocked that Anwyn was bringing the subject up again, David hesitated to reply.

"Anwyn it's not innocent people we go attack. It's anyone, good or bad. We don't know the difference. We see a meal and we go for it".

"That's supposed to make me feel better"?

"It's not supposed to make you feel better. It's the truth. We really don't have any control over our hunger. When it kicks in, we see red. We go for whoever happens to be around. It's completely random. We don't purposely go after the innocent". Anwyn sat there and contemplated on David's words. She understood that their feedings wasn't something they could control. She understood that now. " _It's going to be a long time until I can accept it though_ " Anwyn thought to herself. " _I love David….wait did I just say love?! Yeah…I guess I do love him and I have love for my brother's too_ ". A small smile crept across her face. The realization that she was in love started to overload Anwyn's senses.

"What about your avatar state"?

"What about it"?

"You said it triggers when you get really anger or upset but why"?

"I don't know. I guess I've always felt a strange attachment to humans, especially ones that cause no harm to others. Seeing all those bodies on the floor just triggered something in me that became overwhelming. It's like I said before, I can't control it".

"I promise….we'll do the best we can to never upset you like that again" Leaning in David kissed Anwyn on the forehead.

"Hey", Paul interrupted, "the rest of us are getting bored as hell. It's way too early to be sitting here doing nothing. We're heading back to the pier. You guys coming"?

"Thanks Paul but I think I'm going to head back home. I need to recharge". Anwyn glanced over at David. "You should go have fun". Anwyn leaned over and kissed David. "I'll be back tomorrow".

"Are you sure you can't stay?" David said with a rather disappointed look on his face.

"I wish I could but I'm so drained from going into the avatar state. I have to go back". Kissing David one last time, Anwyn made her way to the opening of the cave. Using her last bit of bending energy, Anwyn opened the portal and stepped through. As Anwyn made her way home, she started to feel a little stronger. Simply being in the spirit world gives Anwyn strength. Air bending up, Anwyn past the threshold of the front door and headed straight for her bedroom. Flopping down on her bed, Anwyn crashed. She was out cold as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	12. Chapter 11: Confessions

**A quick note...**

 **Hey guys! Ok, so this chapter is hot and steamy...lol. This is my first real sex scene. I've never written one before so I'm not entirely sure how satisfied I am with it. Chances are, I'm going to rewrite this chapter. Well...at least tweak it anyway. So far I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Thank you to all that have posted comments. Please keep them coming. I love feedback! In the meantime, I am still tweaking the rest of the chapters to come. Keep reading...I'm not pulling your leg. There is going to be a lot of action coming. I just had to add more content so the remaining chapters would make sense. Talk to you guys soon!**

 **Chapter 11: Confessions**

 _Anwyn stood there staring at the ocean. The sound of the waves crashing on the sand brought a sense of peace. Looking around Anwyn noticed that she was alone. "That's weird. This place is normally packed during the day. Wonder where everyone is". Anwyn turned and started walking towards the pier. In the corner of her eye, Anwyn spotted a man. Standing there staring at her, the man didn't move. Anwyn shifted her head, and then looked back. The man was gone. Continuing to walk, the man appeared again, this time closer to her. Stunned and a little on edge, Anwyn turned to the man. He stood there, saying nothing. His black eyes glared at Anwyn, almost as if it was staring right through her. "Who are you? What do you want"? The man said nothing. Suddenly he slid forward until his face was right in front of hers. Twisting his head to the right, he opened his mouth,_

" _The darkness is coming", is all he said before fading away._

Anwyn jerked out of sleep. Her heart raced as she frantically glanced around the room. "Well, that's new", was all Anwyn could think to say as she tried to make sense of her strange dream. Thoroughly shaken although fairly rested and energized, Anwyn got up. After showering and redressing, Anwyn peered outside. Taking in her view, Anwyn glanced over after the tree caught her eye. Although that tree's been there for centuries and Anwyn never really gave it much attention, she strangely found herself staring it down. Breaking from her trance, Anwyn's thoughts moved to David. Missing his company, Anwyn grabbed her staff and walked out the door. Bending down to the ground, she opened the portal and stepped through.

As Anwyn entered the cave, the sun had just set. The boys, who had woken up moments before she arrived, smiled when they saw the beam of light. Stepping through, David was there to greet her. Flashing a quick smile at the other boys, Anwyn went immediately into David's arms. David leaned down and kissed her forehead. "We're ready to head out so perfect timing baby".

"Actually I thought I'd stay behind tonight. If you guys are up for another feeding I think it's safer I stay here". Staring at Anwyn for a minute, David actually felt slightly hurt that she didn't want their company. Bringing up the whole "feeding" thing though, David knew she was right. Running the risk of her triggering again probably wasn't the best idea.

"What are you going to do then"?

"Oh I'll just hang out here. Maybe go for a quick flight. Don't know…I'll find something to entertain myself".

"Ok baby". Placing his hand under her chin, he caressed her face for a moment. Leaning in to kiss her, David whispered in her ear, "I'll be back for you". David turned and walked away with the rest of the boys not far behind. Air bending up and out of the cave, Anwyn watched as the boys took off towards the pier.

" _They're definitely up to more mischief; no doubt_ ", she laughed to herself. Ever since Anwyn had met them, David specifically, her life had been turned upside down. She couldn't help but smile though. They have started to become more like family then friends. For the first time, in a considerable amount of time, Anwyn found a place where she belonged. Anwyn made it a mission to never get attached to anyone. Unfortunately, her feelings for David were undeniable. She was in love with him. Everything about him. His good side. His dark side. She wanted to be with him. Sitting down on top of the mouth, Anwyn glanced up at the moon. " _The moon is up so high tonight_ ", Anwyn thought to herself. Its iridescent light bounced off the water and its surroundings, including Anwyn. Her red hair, pale skin, and dark green eyes stood out like a beacon. She truly looked other worldly. " _Feels warmer up here than it does in that cave, that's for sure_ ". Anwyn closed her eyes, focusing on the song that the wind was playing. Behind her, footsteps approached. Out of the darkness, David appeared. Anwyn stood up and turned around.

" _Damn she's beautiful_ ", he thought to himself. Anwyn's long red hair was blowing in the wind. Her wide green eyes were fixated on David's blue ones. " _I have never met anyone like her before. Probably never will again. I don't ust want to date her. I want her to be my mate, forever. She has to know that I'm in love with her_ ".

"Hey…I thought you went to town with the others", Anwyn said with a confused look on her face.

"I changed my mind. I'd rather be with my girl". David walked over to Anwyn and placed his arms around her shoulders, kissing her on the cheek. Flashing a smile across her face, Anwyn placed her hands on top of his. Turning her head, she placed her lips on his. David inquisitively stared at her, "What are you doing up here? Thought you were going for a flight"?

'Oh…I thought about it. I decided to stick around though. Came up here to hide for a bit. How did you know I was up here anyway"? David slanted his head to the side, out of curiosity.

"Don't know…lucky guess. You're hiding from us"?

"Nah", Anwyn chuckled. "Just enjoying some quiet time" Snuggling up in David's arms, Anwyn felt a sense of contentment. "Besides, I'm actually glad you didn't go into town with the others".

"Oh yeah, why do you say that"? A small smile creeped across her face,

"Because I love being in your arms". David smiled.

"I love it too", exchanging a smile back. "Thank you, by the way". Anwyn turned up and looked at David confused.

"For what"?

"For savings Laddie on the beach that day. I never got a chance to really thank you for saving him. At first I thought you were crazy to step into a dangerous situation. I thought I would have to save you too….boy was I wrong". Anwyn smiled at him. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"It feels warmer up here than it does down in that cave. If I stay when you guys go to sleep….I think I'd rather sleep out here", Anwyn said in a joking manner.

"Don't care much for the bed we gave you uh?" David asked.

"Oh no….no I love it. You guys were so sweet to make that for me. You know…..it's just a little small…probably would roll off it if I did sleep there… _but_ I'm very grateful for it"! David started laughing. Her sarcasm suited her personality to a tee. Standing up, David reached out and grabbed Anwyn's hand.

"Do you think the boys will be back soon?" Anwyn said, curiously.

"Don't think so. Knowing them, they're busy causing trouble somewhere". Pulling Anwyn to her feet, David starting walking her towards the cave. "Come with me. I want to show you something". Flying down from the cliff into the cave, David led her towards the back, which led to a dark hallway. Heading down the corridor, Anwyn looked around. She'd never seen this part of the cave before.

"Where are we going"?

"You'll see". Eventually David and Anwyn came to a door. The door creaked as David slowly pushed it open. David led Anwyn inside, still holding her hand. Anwyn could instantly feel the warmth the room had to offer. Inside it was dim. There was a single candle sitting on a table fixated near the center of the room. Off in the distance, there was a mirror lying on its side. In the center, there was a bed, adorned with blankets and pillows. Anwyn left David's hand and walked around the room, taking it all in. Anwyn stared for a moment then turned to David.

"What is this place"?

"This is my room. If I don't feel like hanging in the rafters with the boys, I sleep in here". Anwyn didn't turn to face David. She was fixated on the room. After taking it all in, Anwyn spun around.

"Hold up! You have your own bedroom?! Why didn't tell me? You don't want to share a bed me? I mean, it's not that I'm not grateful for the bed you made but….. _seriously_ "?! Anwyn couldn't help but feel a little insulted that David hadn't even made the attempt to ask. Some would call it too soon but their relationship was already progressing at a rapid rate anyway and to them….well that just made sense.

"Well…actually….."

"What"?

"Of course I want to share a bed with you. I just didn't think you'd be ready for that. I'd didn't want to bring it up and then have you shoot me down".

"David let me clue you in on something here….I'm crazy about you. I'm in love with you actually! I want to be near you all the time. Shit dude we were so close to having sex in my bed. I didn't want you to take your hands off me. What the hell makes you think that I don't want to sleep in the same bed"?! David stared at her for a moment. Walking over to where Anwyn was standing, David just reacted. Reaching out, he grabbed Anwyn and slammed her body into his. Passionately attacking her lips, David lifted Anwyn up in his arms. Carrying her to his bed, David dropped Anwyn on her back. Pulling his shirt and boots off, David jumped on top of Anwyn.

"To be continued, right?" Anwyn said while she rubbed David's chest.

"To be continued… _now_ ", David said. Crashing his lips once again into hers, David reached behind her, tugging at her corset strings, loosening them this time with little effort. David reached below and pulled her corset off, flinging it to the side of the bed. Cupping her breasts with his hand, David reached down and starting kissing around her nipples. Groaning with pleasure, Anwyn tugged at David's pants, signally for him to remove the obstacle in her way. Taking the hint David stood up, freeing his hardening shaft.

" _Anwyn…tell me what you want_ …." David whispered in her ear while he ripped off her boots and pants. Anwyn didn't answer right away. Finally freeing Anwyn of her panties, David took his finger and skimmed it along her opening. " _Tell me what you want Anwyn_ …."A surge of adrenaline ran through both their veins.

"Ooohhhh….." was all that escaped from her lips. Anwyn reached over and grabbed David's shaft. Rubbing up and down, each stroke sent David into a flight of ecstasy.

" _I guess I'll have to find a way of making you talk_ "… David escaped Anwyn's grip. Spreading her legs apart, David started kissing down her stomach. Reaching the tip of her labia, David flicked his tongue…teasing Anwyn. She jolted her body up and David knew he had her at his mercy. Sticking his tongue, David slowly licked up and down. Taking a finger, David plunged it deep inside Anwyn. Gasping for air, Anwyn bucked her hips forward, which only made David continue. Bringing Anwyn to the point of climax, David started kissing his way back up her stomach. Grabbing his cock, he started rubbing the tip, slightly pressing against her vaginal opening. " _Now tell me Anwyn….what do you want_ "?

" _I want…..I want you David_ "!

" _About time_ "! David thought to himself. Happy to comply with her request, David plunged his finger back inside. Darting in and out, David took another finger and started rubbing her clit. Distracting Anwyn by sucking her breasts, Anwyn was slowing being pushed to the edge. Sensing that she was going to cum, David pulled his fingers out and shoved his cock deep in her. "I want to cum with you". Thrusting his shaft in and out, Anwyn thrusted her hips forward so that David was as deep inside as he could be. Their bodies moved in perfect sync with each other. With every thrust, both came closer and closer to the edge. With a final thrust, both David and Anwyn were sent over that edge. While David's spread his seed in her, Anwyn moaned in pleasure. That final thrust rubbed again her clit, forcing her to cum as well. Finally emptying his shaft, David pulled out and crashed next to Anwyn's body. Both trying to catch their breath, David reached out and grabbed Anwyn, pulling her body as close to his as possible. "I'm in love with you too. I don't just want to date you. I want you to be my mate. Be with me…..forever".

Anwyn flipped over and placed her head on his chest. Reaching up, Anwyn caressed David's face. "I am yours…..forever".


	13. Chapter 12: Reoccurring Dreams

**Chapter 12: Reoccurring Dreams**

Minutes turned into hours. The boys had been off causing mischief for most of the night. As dawn was starting to approach, they headed back home; curious as to where David and Anwyn had gotten off too. David and Anwyn spent most of the remaining night in each other's arms; neither wanting to move their body away from the other. Randomly talking about what ever conversation came up; the peace and quiet of the cave was soon broken by the boys; returning from their nightly games. "Well, the silence was too good to last. We should at least let them know we're here. Besides, we should probably get dressed before your brother's get dinner _and_ a show". David just smiled. Anwyn wiggled her way out of David's arms and got up, reaching for her clothes. Just has her feet touched the ground, David reached around her waist, pulling her back on the bed. Flipping on top of her, David slammed his lips back onto hers.

"I meant every word I said. I am in love with you and I do want you to be my mate". Anwyn gazed in his blue eyes…those still eerily familiar blue eyes. Every time Anwyn stared into them, a feeling of familiarization came over her. She always had the feeling that she met David before, along before she encountered him on the pier. Never really being able to figure it out, Anwyn did her best to push the notion out of her mind. Even still…every once in a while the thoughts invaded her mind.

"I meant every word I said. I'm in love with you too and yes, I will be your mate. I want to be your mate! We really need to get dressed though. I'm not about to entertain the boys too"! All David could do was laugh. Getting off the bed, David grabbed Anwyn's clothes and flung them on the bed for her. After getting dressed, David grabbed Anwyn's hand and led her back out to the opening of the cave where the boys were lounging around.

"So…..what have you two been up to while we were gone?" Dwayne asked staring at Anwyn, whose hair was obviously messed up a bit. All Anwyn could do was smile. No sense in coming up with a lie. It was pretty obvious what they were up to.

"You guys got dinner…I got the show", was all she said. David just smiled and shook his head. The boys didn't know quite how to respond to that other than awkwardly walking away. Anwyn just laughed on the inside. As the sun began to once again pierce the cave, the boys said goodnight as they headed back to the rafters.

"David, you coming?" Paul asked as he rounded the corner. David turned and looked at Anwyn.

"You're staying with me, right"?

"Of course". Grabbing her hand, David led Anwyn back to his room.

"Nope!" David shouted in response. Paul just flashed a coy smile before disappearing with the rest to the back part of the cave. Anwyn and David settled back into his room.

"I wish I had brought something to change into. This is way too much clothes to sleep in".

"Clothes? Baby…you don't need clothes". David grabbed Anwyn and pulled her to the bed. One by one, he began to remove piece after piece of her clothing until she was down to her panties. Leaning in, David gently pushed her down on the bed. Striping down to his shirt and pants, David climbed on top of her. "You don't need clothes here", was all David said as he leaned in, crashing his lips down on hers. Moving his hand up and down her almost naked body, David caressed every curve.

"If I don't need clothes, then you're terribly overdressed", Anwyn responded as she tugged at his pants, signaling for him to remove them. Sitting up, David removed his shirt and flung it to the floor. With another quick motion, David's pants were falling to the floor. Grabbing David, Anwyn pressed his body back down on hers. Reaching down, Anwyn started caressing David's shaft. With every gentle graze, David started to get harder and harder. Moaning with every stroke, Anwyn quickly got David to the point of release. Seeing he was on the edge, Anwyn slipped her panties off and jumped on top of David, slamming down on top of his shaft, allowing his hardened cock to slip inside her. As David felt the smoothness of her inside encasing his shaft, he grabbed Anwyn's hips and started moving her up and down. As David's shaft rubbed against Anwyn's clit, it sent her over the edge just as David spilled his seed once again. After a wave of pleasure took them both, Anwyn laid down on top of David. Leaning her head up, Anwyn kissed David on the cheek. "You were right… _we_ don't need clothes". Slipping off David's chest and onto the side, David flipped around; placing his arms around Anwyn and pressing her body into his. Pulling the blankets over their naked intertwined bodies, sleep soon found both of them.

 _Walking in the woods, Anwyn made her way to the lake. The sun was up; brightening the sky has it radiated throughout the sky. Making her way to the edge of the water, Anwyn reached down for a stone to skip. As she did, Anwyn noticed that her shadow started disappearing. Looking up, the sun was being covered by dark clouds._

 _"Anwyn…." Anwyn whipped around. Scanning the area, Anwyn couldn't see anybody around._

 _"Hello"?_

 _"Anwyn…", the voice said again._

 _"Who are you? What do you want?" As Anwyn continued to look around for the source of the voice, two shadows started manifesting in front of her. As black as night, the only thing that stood out on the dark figures were their red eyes._

" _Oh you know who we are avatar", the shadows said with their voices in sync with each other's. "We've met once before…..a long time ago". Anwyn stared at the dark entities._

 _"You're wrong. I've never met either one of you before"._

 _"Your memory is not quit what it used to be, is it? We are the reason why you are here avatar. In a way, we created you"._

" _What are you talking about"?_

" _You really don't remember, do you? Centuries ago when we escaped to the human world, we poisoned the hearts of men everywhere. It was beautiful. They carried out our work of death and destruction. War and pain spread like a virus; delivering death to every village they went to….including yours, avatar"._

" _What are you talking about? I'm not from any village. I'm a spirit, just like both of you"._

" _Oh dear child, you really don't know who you are, do you? You're no spirit. You're a human Anwyn, gifted with immortality and powers beyond any realm; by the very spirits that now reside within you. As payment though, they blocked your mind; striping you of all your memories from your past"._

" _You're lying"._

" _Are we? Anwyn stopped to think. She always wondered why she never had any memory of her past. When she looked in the mirror, Anwyn saw a human body. Why did she look human when the rest of the spirits did not? Anwyn always knew she was different, even with her "own kind" but never knew why. Anwyn dismissed the very idea. "No way in hell they're telling the truth. They are notorious deceivers and liars. They're just trying to throw me off my game". As the light began to fade, so did the spirits…._

" _Take heed Anwyn…..the darkness is coming and there's nothing you can do to stop us"._

 _With that, both spirits faded away, leaving Anwyn alone by the lake._ Waking from her nightmare, Anwyn shot up out of bed. Gasping for air, she looked around. Being jolted after Anwyn jumped up, David woke up and looked at her, "What's wrong"?

"Nothing", she said, as she lay back down.

"Nothing? You just wake up violently all the time….for "nothing". David reached out and placed his arms around Anwyn, reassuring her that everything was ok.

"I had a nightmare. Two dark spirits came to me".

"Dark spirits, uh? What did they say"?

"Nothing….well, just that…. the darkness is coming".

"It was just a nightmare Anwyn. Everything is fine".

"They also said that I'm not really a spirit. They said I was really a human that got turned into a spirit".

"Ok, now I know it was just a dream. Anwyn everything is fine. It was just a weird nightmare. Forget about it. You're safe. Now let's go back to sleep". David nestled into Anwyn's body and started to fall back asleep. Anwyn laid there wide awake. She was shaken up over the nightmare. Eventually sleep did find Anwyn again and she drifted off into slumber, lying in David's arms.


	14. Chapter 13: The Storm

**Chapter 13: The Storm**

As the sun began to set, Anwyn was the first to wake. Fluttering her eyes open, the first thing she noticed was David's arms still wrapped tightly around her. Placing her hand on his arm, Anwyn gently started rubbing it, trying to stir him awake. To no avail, David didn't flinch. Kissing his arm, Anwyn gently removed it and slipped out from underneath. Retrieving her clothes, Anwyn got dressed and tip toed towards the door.

"Where are you going"? David's voice broke the quietness of the room.

"Thought I'd head home real quick for a shower and some different clothes. I'll be back…..give me 30 minutes".

"Don't be long". Anwyn just smiled. Opening a portal, Anwyn quickly disappeared. As Anwyn left, David got up. Getting dressed he walked out to see if his brother's had woken up yet. Making his way down the hall, he could hear their voices in the mouth of the cave.

"Where's Anwyn?" Marko asked when he noticed that she wasn't following David.

"She went home. She'll be back later".

"So what are we going to do tonight? You guys skipping out on us again?" Paul jokingly mocked David.

"I need to feed so we're heading down to the pier for food. After that, I don't know…..relax on the beach I guess".

"You should probably feed before she gets back then. Don't need to cause a natural disaster tonight". David couldn't agree more with his brother.

"Let's go then. We need to be quick. She won't be long". Flying out of the cave, the boys headed towards their stashed bikes. Taking off down to the pier has fast as possible, the boys dropped Laddie off at the usual spot and then immediately began to search out their dinner.

The slit of light appeared and Anwyn stepped into the cave. Glancing around she couldn't find anyone; it was dead silent. " _I told David I would be back soon. Where in the hell did they all go_ "? After shouting their names several times, her calls went unanswered. " _Guess they went down to the pier. Oh….that's right; probably to feed. Good thing they went without me"._ Anwyn waited around for another 30 minutes, just to make sure that they had enough time to get their fill. Deciding she'd given them enough time, Anwyn reopened the portal and came out onto the pier. Walking around for a short time, Anwyn finally spotted David and the boys coming over a sand dune. Standing there tapping on her wrist like she was wearing a watch, Anwyn just shook her head as she stared at David. Spotting her, David walked straight over.

"Hey baby…we were just heading back to come get you".

"Out feeding again?" Anwyn asked with a sad look in her eye.

"Yeah. Thought it was best if we left you out of all the "fun".

"Good call. Did you at least bury…."

"The bodies? We did. I know that's what you would have wanted". Anwyn just smiled at David. Perhaps their feedings was something that she would never truly accept but it made Anwyn feel good to know that David was doing all he could to appease her. Grabbing David's hand, they headed back up towards the pier. As they began to walk, a cold wind blew and a sudden wave of uneasiness came over Anwyn. Glancing around, the pier seemed to be in order. People were shuffling around attending to their own business. Music was playing in the back ground and as always, the carnival rides were going off without a hitch. Although all seemed in order, Anwyn couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right; the aura was definitely off. She felt like she was being watched. Trying to shake off the notion, Anwyn rested her head on David's shoulders and peered out onto the beach. The crowd took the sand and surf by storm this evening. People were walking everywhere. Glancing at some kids kicking sand at each other, Anwyn noticed a man not far from them. Dressed all in black the man just stood there, staring Anwyn down with his blackened eyes. Shaking her head, Anwyn glanced back but the man had disappeared. Shaking it off and blaming it on being tired, Anwyn dismissed her "delusion".

"Hey, why don't we head back down to the beach? Anybody up for round two"? The boys just glared at her with an "are you kidding me look" on their faces. "Oh come on, I won't wipe you guys out again….well maybe I will. I don't know….we'll see". The boys just continued to glare at her. "Oh ok fine! I promise I won't drown you guys again. There, happy"?

"Seriously, you promise?" Paul said with a doubtful look on his face.

"Yeah….I promise…. _bunch of babies_ ", Anwyn replied while rolling her eyes. David motioned for Paul to go get Laddie. As soon as he disappeared, the rest headed down to the beach, where they managed to find a spot that wasn't so crowded. The boys headed towards the water while David and Anwyn sat alone watching all the people passing by. Anwyn glanced over towards the pier. The hairs on her arm stood on edge as she got that uneasy feeling again. Glancing to her left, Anwyn saw the man in black again. As she stared him down, an evil smile crept across his face. Before her eyes, the man turned and disappeared into the crowd. David glanced over at Anwyn and noticed that she was rather distracted.

"Hey, what's wrong"? Anwyn didn't respond. Her eyes fixated on the crowd, scanning to see if she could spot the man in black again. "Anwyn"!  
"What?"Anwyn said, rather startled after she came out of her staring trance.  
"What's wrong? What are you looking at"?  
"Ummm...nothing. Thought I saw something but I guess not".  
"What did you...?"

David's sentence got cut short when a strong wind started to pick-up. Looking up at the sky, a nasty storm was brewing. The clouds started to turn rather dark and lightning began to streak in the skyline.

"Where the hell did this come from?" David yelled, trying to be heard over the howling wind.

"No clue. We probably should go though". Nodding in agreement, David and Anwyn stood up. Trying to shout at the boys, the wind downed their voices. "I'll go get them. Hang on". The beach was rapidly clearing as the beach goers ran for cover. Anwyn started walking towards the boys. As soon as she reached Dwayne, Anwyn heard a loud crack of thunder just above. Looking up, Anwyn saw a lightning bolt streaking across the sky. In a split second, the lighting bold jetted down, aiming directly for her and Dwayne. "Dwayne, watch out"! Pushing Dwayne down and out of the way, Anwyn took a deep breath. Concentrating on opening her channels so the lightning could pass through her body safely, the bolt struck Anwyn violently. Streaking through, the electricity entered Anwyn's left hand, streaked through her arms and body; coming back out through her right hand. Anwyn did her best to redirect it back out in the sky behind them. As the last of the jolt penetrated Anwyn's body, she just stood there for a minute, quite literally shocked. David ran towards Anwyn as she stood there, coughing up black smoke. Dwayne jumped up as soon as he realized what happened. Reaching his arms out, Dwayne grabbed Anwyn's arm, frantically looking for any injury. He was soon joined by the rest of the boys.

"Anwyn! How the hell... _are you ok_ "?!

"Yeah...* _cough_ *...never been better". David, finally making his way to Anwyn grabbed on to her as well.

"Baby...are you Ok? What the hell happened? How the hell did you do that"?

"I told you * _cough_ *...I can lightning bend. Didn't say I enjoyed it though".

"Where the hell did this storm come from?" Paul screamed over the wind.

"I don't know but where heading home now!" David shouted in response. Carrying Anwyn off the beach, the rest of the boys followed. They kicked their engines to life and drove as best as they could through the storm. After stashing the bikes and flying across the water, they were finally home.

"Holy shit that was insane", Dwayne said as he reached out and hugged Anwyn. "Shit Anwyn, I knew you were tough but I can't believe you just took a couple thousand volts of lightning and you're still fucking standing. I'm so glad you're ok though. Thanks".

"Oh don't worry", Anwyn said, still slightly shell shocked from the electricity that passed through her body. "We'll just say you owe me a favor…a HUGE fucking favor".

"Dude that was scary as shit but that was by far the coolest thing you've ever done", Marko added.

"Really? Even cooler than lava bending"?

"Way cooler than lava bending"!

"Oh….ok…..thought lava bending was one of my signature moves but whatever", Anwyn joked. David just stood there and shook his head.

"Yeah well….I think that's enough bending for tonight". Satisfied that Anwyn was ok, the boys wandered off to their own corners, leaving David and Anwyn alone. Anwyn walked over to the entrance, staring out at the storm that was raging outside.

"David, this storm is not natural. Something is off…..really, really off. I need to go back to the spirit world".

"What? You're not going anywhere right now. You just took a couple thousand volts of electricity. I don't want you doing anything".

"David I have too. I can feel the spirits calling to me; they're trying to tell me something. Besides being back there will help me regenerate. I'll be back soon…..I promise". Anwyn leaned in and pressed her lips against David's. Deeping the kiss, David didn't want to let her go. Eventually loosening his grip, Anwyn opened a portal. With a flash of light, she was gone. They boys glanced over when the slit of light appeared and Anwyn disappeared.

"Where is she going?" Paul asked.

"Back to the spirit world".

"You really just gonna let her go"?

"Yeah…..I had to", David replied with a look of sadness in his eyes.

Anwyn made her way through the trees to a clearing. Looking around Anwyn was shocked at the scene that lay before her. The grass that was once green started losing its lush green color. The lakes began to lose water and the flowers stopped growing. " _What is going on here_ "? Anwyn sat down. Sitting Indian style and placing her two fists together in front, she began to meditate. " _Spirits, I am here. What do you need_ "? One-by-one the element spirits appeared in front of Anwyn. Opening her eyes, she looked up.

"I'm here. I keep seeing visions of a man dressed in black. His eyes, they were…..they were blackened out; almost like he wasn't human. And this place…..everything is dying. What's going on"?

"Anwyn, we have had the same visions of the man in black. Cerridwen and Arawn appear. They escape their prison and enter the human world; spreading destruction where ever they go".

"How is that possible? They're locked away for eternity. They can't escape….can they"?

"It is possible that they can escape. We've always known this. That's why we've kept a close eye on them through-out the centuries but like all things here Anwyn, the tree is near the end of its life cycle. The rebirth of a new Marwolaeth tree won't come in time. Cerridwen and Arawn will sense the trees weakness and use it to their advantage".

"What will happen if they escape"?

"All hell will break loose. The humans wouldn't stand a chance against their powers. Cerridwen and Arawn are shape shifters. They can move from body to body, poisoning the minds and hearts of those feeble minded creatures. It's up to you Anwyn to ensure that Cerridwen and Arawn don't escape the spirit world. Should they breach our world and enter theirs…."

"Wait! How am I supposed to stop them? I can't bend against another spirit. My powers are useless against them. I need more".

"Your powers are not useless Anwyn. It is those same powers that were used to imprison them to begin with but you are right, your normal bending abilities alone won't be enough. Anwyn you're going to have to master energy bending. Combined with your blood bending, you will be able to control Cerridwen and Arwan until you can entrap them with the crystal".

"Crystal"? Melusine raised her arm. In front of Anwyn, a crystal appeared.

"This is the crystal of Macha, keeper of the peace. Her powers still exist within. When you energy bend, Cerridwen and Arwan will be at their weakest point. Only then when you touch them with this crystal will they be entrapped once again". Anwyn reached out her hand and grabbed the crystal. Its iridescent blue glow hypnotized Anwyn. Placing it in her pocket, Anwyn turned to spirits.

"We must go…..for now. We'll meet again...soon".

"Wait! You said energy bending. I don't know how to do that. I can only blood bend. Who's going to teach me? Don't go"!

"All y _ou need is the key...",_ and with that the spirits faded away, leaving Anwyn alone once again.


	15. Chapter 14: The Escape

**Chapter 14: The Escape**

Anwyn stood there for a moment contemplating what the spirits has told her. Without knowing how to energy bend, she didn't see away to defeat Cerridwen and Arawn; even with the crystal. Feeling more lost than she ever had before, Anwyn delayed going back to David and the boys. After all, nobody wants to deliver bad news. Anwyn ventured to her house to regenerate. After bending lightning and now this…Anwyn decided that a little bit of peace and quiet is what she needed. Resting into her bed, Anwyn closed her eyes and relaxed; letting every muscle in her body to release its tension. Unintentionally, Anwyn drifted off to sleep.

David paced nervously around the cave. Unlike the rest of the boys who managed to settle down and occupy their minds, David's went around in circles. Deeply concerned that Anwyn wasn't able to regenerate, David felt powerless to help. Outside the storm had disappeared; just in time for the sun to start making an appearance in the sky. "She's going to be fine David. If there's anything we know about Anwyn, that girl is tough. She's going re-energize and she will come back". David turned around to see Dwayne standing next to him; doing the best he could to calm his brother. "The sun's coming up though. We need to rest".

"She hasn't come back though. She should have been back by now".

"Dude I'm sure she'll be back. Maybe she needs longer to regenerate….I don't know. Let's go to bed. I'm sure she'll be back tonight". Reluctantly David followed his brothers to the back of the cave. One-by-one they leapt into the rafters; settling down for the day. David hesitated. Walking past his brothers, he went down the corridor and opened his bedroom door. Glancing inside, David stared at the bed. He had slept there a thousand times before and it was perfectly comfortable to him. After he met Anwyn though…..somehow the thought of sleeping there without her seemed empty. After all, it wasn't his bed anymore. It was their bed, their nest. David didn't want to sleep there without her. Sighing and closing the door, David made his way back to his brothers. Leaping into position, David settled down for the day. He drifted off into sleep with his love as the last thought on his mind.

As night turned into day, Anwyn woke. Rolling over, Anwyn was expecting to see David by her side what she saw instead was a pillow. Disappointed, Anwyn leaned up. It took her a minute to realize that she fell asleep in her bed, not David's. Fully regenerated, Anwyn got up, dressed and head out. " _David's got to be worried about me_ " Anwyn muttered to herself as she left. Opening a portal, Anwyn jumped through, excited over the thought of being back with him. Entering the cave, Anwyn looked outside to see the last of the light fading in the distance. Anwyn stood there, waiting on the sound that she loved to hear, the sound of David waking. In the back of the cave, the boy's eyes shot open. Leaping to the ground, David headed straight for the front, anxiously waiting to see if Anwyn was there. As David came around the last corner, there he spot Anwyn, standing there smiling as soon as she saw him. No words were spoken between them. David ran up to Anwyn and slammed his lips into hers. Lifting Anwyn up, David tightened his grip around her. Anwyn placed her hand on David's face, sweetly caressing his cheek. "Hi".

"Why didn't you come back this morning? Shit Anwyn, I was so worried about you".

"I'm sorry. I felt so weak. I didn't mean to stay but after lying down to relax I guess I feel asleep. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in my bed, alone".

"Are you ok"?

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better". Anwyn knew that wasn't entirely true. Physically she was fine. It was the conversation she had with the spirits that was running around in her mind.

"So what happened over there? Did you find the other spirits"?

"I did. They told me something…well really interesting. I'm still processing it really".

"What did they say"?

"In a nut shell? Cerridwen and Arwan are going to have a chance to escape. If they do, this world is seriously fucked. The only way I'd be able to stop this if I learned how to energy bend…which I don't know how to do and I have no clue who could teach me. On top of learning how to energy bend, I have to use this… _pulling out the crystal from her pocket_ …. and touch Cerridwen and Arwan with it in order to re-trap them. Quite frankly, I don't know how I'm going to pull any of this shit off while saving everyone in the world, to include you guys". David just stood there while Anwyn went on her rant. Reaching out David, wrapped his arms around Anwyn to try and calm her down.

"Calm down baby. It's going to be ok. We'll figure out a way for you to learn energy bending…whatever the hell that is. We're here for you….I'm here for you no matter what. Just tell us what you need for us to do".

"Nothing".

"What"?

"There's nothing you can do. This battle is my alone. You can't help me".

"What do you mean we can't help you"?

"If Cerridwen and Arawn enter this world, their powers would be virtually limitless. If they can infiltrate and possess the humans so easily, what makes you think they won't target you too? I won't run the risk of losing you or our brothers".

"Anwyn I….."

"No, David!" Anwyn interrupted. "It's not open for discussion. If they should escape, it will be my battle, not yours". David might have only known Anwyn for a short time, relatively speaking, but he knew enough to know when to back down. Dropping the subject, for the time being, David grabbed Anwyn's hand and led her towards their nest.

….. _Meanwhile in the spirit world_ ….

The wind blew gently across the baron field. The last leaf fell from the Marwolaeth tree and the branches began to wilt. From inside, trouble began to stir. "My dear sister, can you feel it? I believe our time has come". Stretching her arms out to her sides, Cerridwen formed a hand, placing it on the wall that both her and her brother shared within the tree.

"Yes brother. The tree; it weakens. Our time has come". As the last of the branches wilted, Cerridwen and Arawn pierced the wall that separated them. Grasping each other, they combined their energy into one. As soon as they touched, a light beam shot up and out of the tree, splitting it in half. Seeing the outside for the first time in centuries, Cerridwen and Arawn stood there, quit pleased to see death and decay lying all around them. Turning to her brother, Cerridwen reached her hand out. "My brother, its been centuries since we have been together. How I've missed causing death and destruction with you".

"Yes, sister its been ages. I'm sure the human world has missed us. We should pay them a visit…for old time's sake". Reaching out Arawn formed a hand and reached out for his sister. Opening a portal both stepped through, infiltrating the human world once again.


	16. Message from the Author 2

Hello everyone!

I know it's been a long time….sorry about that. Life has been really busy these past few months. Never fear…..I haven't abandoned this story. Not by a long shot! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up with in three weeks. Thanks for being so patient guys and thank you so much for the feedback. Keep that coming!

Talk to you soon!


	17. Message from the author 3

Hello Everyone!

Many apologies for disappearing for soooo long! Life has gotten in the way this past year but it's all good now. I am back and I will be working on the rest of the chapters in this story. Have no fear, Anwyn is back! All your previous questions that were asked will be answered. I have a solid path I'm taking to finish this story out and I think…..you're all going to be shocked and pleasantly surprised. Standby for chapter 15.

Lots of love,

celticginger


End file.
